A secret love
by laumirot
Summary: I don't own the Characters only the plot. Sometimes the story is not what we read on the books but we can learn if we hear all the sides. This is how two soul found themselves in a very sweet way.
1. Prologue

To Pov

I was in a little coffee, on a dark street next to Diagon Alley, when I saw her entering the room and sitting on the table next to mine. She was not happy and was reading some papers slowly, trying to understand what was written there. She sighed and put the papers on the table when the waiter arrived.

-Good morning madam, how can I help you?- The man asked and she nodded looking at the menu.

-Can I have a black coffee and a strawberries muffin?- She asked and the waiter went to prepared her food.

I was curious, she was a witch but what she was doing in the dark coffee shop? I looked at her better and I saw her dark red hair, her green eyes and I remembered Snape talking about her, his first and only friend. Lily Evans. I stood and took my coffee with me and moved to her table.

-Miss Evans, could I sit with you?- I asked and she looked at me confused.

-How do you know me?- She asked.

-A friend told me about you,- I said and she nodded so I sat facing her. -Do you have a problem?-

-Not really, well yes.- She said and I nodded. -I got married some months ago and I realized that I'm not in love with my husband. He drives me crazy as he is a prat, he is so immature.-

-So Lord Potter is not the one for you. What about a divorce?- I asked confused.

-He made me sign a contract that said that I have to live with him at least two years.- She said softly.

-How much time do you need to wait?- I asked curiously.

-Year and a half.- She said sipping her coffee. -What is your name?-

-Tom Riddle.- I said and she gasped.

-But, why are you talking to me?- She asked confused. -You hate all the muggleborns.-

-Well, actually no. It was a good way to have the pureblood support but I don't care for that.- I said and she nodded. -Tell me about you.-

-Ok,- She said softly and she started telling me about her life, how she discovered her magic and how Severus was her best friend until he called her 'mudblood' and she did not know how to tell him that she forgave him as she was already with Potter. She was interesting and I wanted to know more about her. -Oh dear, it's late and I have to go home to cook for the brat.-

-Care to meet me again here tomorrow?- I asked and she nodded before putting some money on the table and leaving the room.

I was confused and I needed some time to think. It was the first time that I spent time with a muggleborn and I wanted to see her again. She was beautiful and very intelligent so I would found a nice excuse to disappear again to meet her.

The next day I was sipping my coffee when she entered the room and sat with me. The waiter came and she ordered a coffee. She looked tired and I wanted to know what happened to her so I asked her.

-Are you ok? You looked tired.- I asked.

-My dear husband came last night with his friends and they played cards until this morning.- She said angrily. -I had to clean the sitting room, it was so dirty.-

-Who came to your house?- I asked.

-Sirius, Peter, Kingsley, Arthur, some other guys from the ministry.- She said closing her eyes.

-Do you have friends to talk with?- I asked.

-I used to have friends until we got married. He doesn't want anybody close to me.- She said and I nodded.

-You are a beautiful one, so he doesn't want any male to see you,- I said nodding.

-I found a black bra on the couch today. I think they brought some ladies to their party.- She said a little annoyed.

-Not a good idea,- I said and she nodded.

-I know that he has a lover but he is every night at the house.- She said.

-Would you want to know who is his lover?- I asked.

-Not really, I just want to be able to divorce him as soon as I can.- She said and I nodded.

-Do you know what do you want to do after that?- I asked and she shrugged.

-I'm not sure, maybe to study more?- She said and we continued to talk until was late and she had to leave.

After that day, she would come to the coffee and I would meet her to talk about our lives. She was smart and funny and I enjoyed telling her about my plans. She used to laugh and proposed some good ideas to stop the killing without losing power. I was starting to think that she could be a good ally to my plans. After a month, I realized that our daily meetings were something precious to me and I wanted to talk to her about it but I was scared to scare her with my new feelings. After she sat down, I looked at her and sighed.

-Tom, is there something wrong?- She asked concerned.

-I need to talk with you in a more private place if you don't mind,- I said and she nodded.

-Where can we go?- She asked.

-We could go to Riddle's manor,- I said and she stood up looking at me. Gryffindor as she was, she was trusting me.

I took her hand and led her to a dark alley before apparating us to my manor. It was dark and dirty but she didn't care about it. We sat on the couch and she was looking around, especially the library.

-Is a beautiful place, pity that is too dirty.- She said looking at the beautiful hearth.

-I know; I was a little busy with my plans but I would love to fix it.- I said.

-Would you like some help?- She asked and I chuckled.

-Probably but first we need to talk.- I sad and she nodded.

-What do you want to talk about?- She asked.

-Us.- I said and she nodded. -I don't know how to call this. You are more than a friend and I'm not sure how I feel about this.-

-Tell me, try to explain what do you feel.- She said caressing my cheek and I leaned on her warm palm.

-I grew up in an orphanage, the freak, everybody hated me and feared me. I was not kind to them and they tried to payback every time.- I said closing my eyes. -Even at school, it was not easy. The girls only wanted to have me as a perfect boyfriend and the boys would want to be near me because of my power. Everybody wanted to use me.-

-I can understand that I used to be the one who helps everybody with their homework.- She said caressing my face.

-I don't know what I feel but I'm happy when we are together and I miss you when you have to leave. I hate to think that he has the right to touch you as I would love to do it.- I said and she gasped. -I know you will never feel the same for me but…-

I never ended the phrase as she kissed me hard, claiming my lips and tasting my mouth. I let her lead the kiss for a moment until I pushed her on her back an I started to ravish her mouth, claiming her as mine. She was moaning and I was so hard that it was painful. I pulled back and I looked at her. She was breathing fast and looked at me with raw lust in her eyes.

-Are you sure?- I asked.

-I wanted you for the last weeks but I thought you would never want a mudblood like me.- She said and I growled pushing her down.

-You are not a mudblood, you are mine.- I said before claiming her lips again. -Are you sure you want this? I would never let you go after this.-

-Tom, I'm yours. Please just take me.- She said pulling me closer to her.

I muttered an ancient spell making our clothes disappear and I conjured our couch to be a nice bed. She was trembling and I caressed her sides while kissing her throat. She was exploring my back and I was licking her round breasts, sucking her nipples while she moaned my name again and again. I opened her legs with my hand and I circled her clit, caressing her entrance to find her wet and ready for me. I looked at her and she nodded so I aligned my hard cock to her entrance and I started to enter her slowly. She was so warm and soft, she was perfect and feel like home to me. We were together and we matched perfectly. I was speeding my movements and she was meeting every thrust while moaning my name. We exploded together and we fell asleep fast.

I woke up alone and I felt confused until I found her note telling me that she needed to go to her house before her husband would arrive and that she loved me. I smiled and I send her a little note telling her to come to my manor as soon as she could. The next morning, she was there and I pulled her to my room where we made love again before collapsing together. She was happy and nuzzled my chest while humming a nice song. I caressed her back and she smiled at me.

-Love?- I asked.

-Yes, Tom.- She answered.

-What now?- I asked.

-I will try to file for divorce as soon as possible.- She said. -What about the war?-

-As soon as you can leave him, we will go to Dumbledore to end this.- I said and she smiled.

The next months were hard and I was losing my hopes of having my love with me when Dumbledore told her that their marriage was important for the war and did not want to help her with her divorce. She was trying to find a way out and I was trying to see how to help her. A morning she arrived at my manor crying and I did not know what could have happened until I saw bruises on her face and I took her to the couch.

-He found out, he doesn't know who you are but he knows that I cheated on him. We fought and I told him that I knew about his lover and he said it would be the only way to face a marriage with a mudblood like me.- Lily said.

-How did he discover?- I asked confused as she was too good in oclumency.

-I'm pregnant.- She said and I gasped -I'm almost four months pregnant so he can't do anything about this.-

-This is my little one?- I asked looking at her small belly.

-No, they are your little ones.- She said putting my hand on her belly. I could feel the swell on her body and I felt tears in my eyes.

-Oh, love, what can I do to help you?- I asked worriedly.

-I want you to save one of them. I'm expecting a boy and a girl.- She said. -I'm afraid that he will take the girl and contract her as soon as she is born.-

-To whom he will contract the little one?- I asked angrily.

-I'm not sure but probably to one of his friends, Sirius or Remus, even Peter.- She said and I closed my eyes angry.

-What about the boy?- I asked.

-I will be able to protect him as it would be my duty to find him a bride.- She said and I nodded.

-We will wait until they are born and I will hide our girl in the muggle world.- I said and she nodded. -Maybe we can put some glamour on them if they are too similar to me.-

-Yes, it could be a good idea.- She said leaning on me.

-Good, now I want to enjoy you and our little ones.- I said caressing her belly and marveling at the idea of my children growing inside her.

The next few months were like this, she would come to the manor and we would talk about what we would want to do after she would divorce Potter. I wanted to marry her, to have her as my Dark Lady and she would laugh at this telling me that she only wanted to have our babies and be able to be a potion master. We would make love and I found that she was very randy especially after the sixth month so I found myself very tired after she would leave my manor. The minx would only laugh at me. The last month was hard on her and I used to apparate to her house as soon as he husband would leave the house. I tried to help her and she was more comfortable with her big belly. We decided to call our children Harry and Hermione and I was trying to see how to register them under my name before Potter could claim them.

The night of their birth, I saw her patronus arriving at my house telling me that she was alone at her house as Potter was out with one of his lovers. I apparated to her house and I found her lying on the floor in the middle of a contraction. I took her to her bed and I realized that the labor was very far and she would need to push soon so I prepared everything for the birth. The first to be born was our little Hermione, she was beautiful and had black hair with grey eyes like me. Harry was born five minutes later with black hair and beautiful green eyes like his mother. I was so happy but I realized that we needed to act fast. I looked at her and she nodded so I started the spell to conceal the traits on our children that were my own. Harry was easy to glamour; he would look similar to Potter with his mother eyes. Hermione was difficult but I changed her eyes to golden, her hair to be busy brown and her teeth to be longer when they would appear. Lily held her little girl for a moment and gave her to me crying and begging me to find a good couple.

-I found a nice couple of muggles who can help us. She is barren and they understood the need for hiding her until she would be safe.- I said and she nodded.

-Are they going to understand that she is different?- Lily asked and I nodded.

-He is a squib for a pureblood family so he knows.- I said and she nodded.

-Take my little one, I will tell him that I was having only one and that the healer told me that there was a mistake on the spell.- She said closing her eyes. -It will be difficult to see you now but I will try.-

-Don't worry about me, just be careful around him.- I said kissing her and leaving the house with my daughter.

The Grangers were waiting for me and took Hermione with love in their eyes. They were nervous at first but when they understood that I was really in love with the muggleborn, they told me they would help me protect my girl.

-My Lord, what are you going to do now?- David granger asked.

-I'm not sure David, I want to stop this war but I made so many mistakes. I have some of my followers that are too crazy about blood purity.- I said and he nodded.

-We will protect her as she was our own.- Lea Granger said. -She will be powerful as her parents.-

-I will try to be here every night to take care of her if you don't mind.- I said caressing my little girl's cheek.

-She is your daughter so it could be good for you to bond with her as her mother will not have the chance for the moment.- David said and I smiled at them. It was strange to see that muggles were not so bad after all.

-Good, I will be here tomorrow. I have a vault at your name in Gringotts if you'd need to buy something for her.- I said and they nodded.

I left their house and I went to my manor to start planning about my change in the war. A month later Severus came to my manor and wanted to talk with me. He said he heard some prophecy about my death and wanted to warn me.

-Tell me, Severus, what is this about?-

-It tells about the one with the power to conquer you, to vanquish you.- Severus said looking down.

-What it said me or the Dark Lord?- I asked curiously.

-The Dark Lord.- Severus said looking at me confused.

-He was born at the end of July, I guess?- I asked and he nodded.

-From the one who defied me three times?- I said smirking.

-Well yes, how do you know?- He asked and I chuckled.

-I know somebody who defied me three times, the first time when she dared to talk back at me, the second one when she dared to push me through my limits and forced me to see my mistakes and the last one when she showed me how to love.- I said and he gasped.

-What are you talking about?- He asked trembling.

-We are talking about Lily, my mate.- I said and he gasped again. -She is the mother of my two children.-

-But she is a mud…- He said and I growled at him.

-Do not dare to say that about the Dark Lady!- I yelled and he bowed down shaking. -You will help me protect her.-

-She was my only friend until I made a big mistake.- Severus said nodding.

-She told me about that and that she forgave you.- I said and he smiled. -I will try to see if you can see her.-

-It will be difficult because they are hiding.- Severus said.

-I'm sure the old man put a secret keeper, we need to find who is it.- I said and he nodded. -Good, now go to the old man and tell him how much you regret this and how much you want me to die. He will take you as his spy and we will be able to find her and protect her.

One month later Severus was not able yet to find the secret keeper and I was pacing nervously around my sitting room when Pettigrew came to my side beaming with joy.

-Tell what do you need.- I sneered at him.

-My Lord, I can give you what you need.- He said kissing my robes.

-What is that?- I asked and he beamed at me.

-I'm the secret keeper of the Potter.- He said and I nodded. -I only want to be able to help my Lord.-

-I will see to your reward after I got them. Now give me the information and leave.- I said and he complied.

I was nervous about seeing them for the first time in more than two months. She must be scared and I needed to help her. I was near the house when I heard them fighting.

-How could you betray me like this with that monster!- Potter was yelling.

-He is not a monster, he is kind and helped me when I needed a friend.- Lily said and I heard a slap and I was furious, he dared to hurt my mate. I opened the door to find her on the floor next to my son's crib crying and trying to find a way out.

-Nice, here he is,- Potter said sneering at me. -Coming to see the mudblood and your bastard?-

-She is not a mudblood, she is my mate.- I yelled at him walking next to her and helping her up.

-She is my wife and he is my son by law.- Potter yelled while I put Lily on my back protecting her and she pushed me to her side taking my hand. -You slut, only a dirty whore could shag a monster like this!-

-I told you not to insult her!- I yelled and I tried to curse him.

-You will never be able to have them. I will kill them first!- He yelled and send a dark curse on my way but Lily jumped and protect me, dying in my arms. -Told you. Now you spawn will follow her.-

He tried to curse Harry and I shielded him while sending the Avada on his way. His cursed touched me and also touched Harry bonding us in death as everything went black and I lost myself in darkness.


	2. Discovering the truth

Herm Pov

I was sitting between my parents as they told me that they had news for me that would change my life. I dreaded the news after last year. Our little adventure in the ministry still scared me. I was looking outside the house and I saw somebody arriving. He or she was wearing a dark cloak which was covering the face and did not let me guess the identity of our guest.

-Hermione, we need you to be calm and not to insult our guest. Is difficult for him to do this.- Mother said and I nodded.

-Good, he will come and we will talk as we take a tea.- Father said and I nodded again.

Somebody knocked the door and our guest entered the room sitting on the chair facing us. Mother poured some tea and I served the little cakes before starting to talk. I felt some magic around me that was familiar but I did not remember where.

-Hermione, as you remember we told that we were not able to have a child and a wizard asked a favor from us. To protect you until you were save.- Mother said.

-Yes, you told me that when I got my letter from Hogwarts.- I said and they nodded.

-Yes, today our guest will be able to tell you more about your birth and what happened when you were a little one.- Father said and I looked at the strange wizard.

-Hello Hermione.- He said in a very silky voice. It made me shiver as I felt it so familiar and close to me. -Is nice to see that you grew up so nicely. You are a beautiful one.-

-Thank you, sir.- I said blushing.

-I want to tell you an old story and you will tell me what we would do later.- He said and I saw my parents leaving the room. -Many years ago I was lost, thinking that the muggle world was a danger to us and I made many mistakes trying to save our world.-

-You were a death eater?- I asked confused.

-Not really. One day I was taking a coffee when I met a beautiful woman. We got to know each other and I fell for her. I was lucky and she loved me too. Unfortunately, she was married to a not very nice man and she was not able to get a divorce. We used to see each other every day and she got pregnant with twins, your brother and you. She asked me to take you, to hide you as she knew that her husband would want to make a contract for you with one of his friends and I found the Grangers who helped me all these years.- He said and he drank some tea.

-Are you telling me that you are my father?- I asked tears in my eyes. -Where were you all these years?-

-Yes, I'm your father, your last question is difficult to answer as I don't know what happened to me.- The wizard said.

-Where is my mother?- I asked and he sighed.

-I will show you some memories and you will understand better. Try to be open mind.- The man said and he gave me a pensive and a vial.

I put the pensive on the table and I poured the memory inside before I leaned as he told me to do, touching the liquid with my nose. I felt a pull and I fell into the memory. I could see a young man with a red hair woman, laughing, talking, loving each other. I could see her coming to meet him with bruises and how he cared for her. His happiness when she told him about us and how sad he was when he had to leave me with the Grangers. In the last memories, I saw James Potter killing the woman and trying to kill the man only to banish him and to hurt my brother before he met his death by the last curse the man cast. I sat stunned and I did not know what to tell.

-Who was the woman?- I asked.

-She was your mother; her name was Lily Potter née Evans. We fell in love and we dreamed of getting married one day and being able to watch you grow.- The man said.

-So, The Dark Lord never tried to kill Harry or Lily Evans?- I asked confused.

-Not little one.- He said and I tried to look at his face better.

-So, you are telling me that Harry is my brother, that Lily was my real mother? What is your name? I want to see you.- I said and he nodded opening his cloak.

I gasped when I saw the Dark Lord looking at me with fear in his eyes. He was afraid of my rejection. I walked slowly to his side and I touched his face, his white noseless face and he winced. I did not know what to think about this so I kneeled by his side looking at him.

-Why did you try to hurt Harry if he is your son?- I asked and he shook his head.

-I was too confused; I was afraid and I saw him so similar to Potter that I forgot who he was. In my head, I was fighting Potter again and I was grieving you mother. Severus gave me a potion that helped me remember- He said and I nodded. -Can I hold you?-

-I would like to,- I said softly and he pulled me to his lap, holding me close to him and I gasped when I heard him sobbing on my shoulder.

-I'm so sorry, I was not able to protect your mother. I loved her so much.- He said and I felt tears falling on my cheeks.

-What is going to happen now?- I asked.

-Is your choice. You can continue as a Granger or I can stop the glamour and you will become a Riddle.- He said. -People will stare at you and some of them will not be kind.-

-But I will be me and not a fake person,- I said and he nodded.

-How old are you, I feel something different about you.- He asked and I smiled.

-I used a time turner on my third year so I'm almost seventeen years old,- I said and he smirked.

-How many Newts are your taking?- He asked smirking.

-Well, all of them.- I said, -It will be hard but I think I would do this nicely.-

-You are my little one.- He said kissing my head and I smiled. This felt right.

-Can I call you dad?- I asked and he nodded.

-Good, let me help you with your glamour.- He said standing up and pulling his wand out. I felt the magic running on my body and the changes working on it. When I saw myself in the mirror, I was smirking as I was beautiful. My dark hair fell in nice curls, my teeth were perfect and my eyes were light grey. He looked at me smiling and he held me again by his side. -You are my little girl. Do you want to stay here or come to the manor with me?-

-Can I come to your manor? I would like to get to know you better.- I said and he nodded.

-Hermione?- Father asked. -I'm happy to see that you could talk with your father. You will be always our little one but your place is next to him.-

-If you need us, just send us an owl and we will be there.- Mother said smiling and giving me my bags.

-Thank you, I will write soon to tell you everything.- I said leaning into the Dark Lord.

-Thank you. You protected my little girl until today. If you need anything, send me a message and if somebody wants to hurt you, just remember the safe word.-

-Thank you, Tom. Go have fun now- She said waving us outside.

-Come, baby, I will take you home.- Dad told me holding my hand.

We apparated to a dark manor, where Dad walked me to a nice room. Everything was light and I had a nice library with a hearth. We sat there until an elf arrived and beamed at me.

-Master, is she?- The elf asked and Dad nodded. -Oh, my little one, I waited many years to meet you.-

-What is your name?- I asked.

-I'm Tilly.- She said grinning and taking my bags before disappearing into my closet.

-She was waiting for you from the day Lily told her about you,- Dad said.

-I will want you to be nice to her,- I said and he nodded.

-She was the only one who knew about you,- Dad said. -Tonight, I will have to introduce you to my daughter to my followers. Maybe you can help me to stop this war?-

-Would I love to and tell Harry about you? Why are you so different?- I asked.

-The ritual that Wormtail used made this. I have a potion for this but I wanted to meet you first. I will take the potion tonight and tomorrow you will find your real father again.- Dad said and I nodded.

I was reading in the library when Tilly told me to come with her to my room as I needed to change clothes for the meeting. She said that Dad was preparing everything to name me his heiress as the older sister. Harry eventually would name his second heir but he needed to talk with him first and it was not easy with the Order protecting him. I nodded and we went to my chambers. We found a nice silver robe with some green laces and nice silver heels. Tilly arranged my hair and I put some light make-up. When everything was ready, she took me to a little room near the ballroom and I had to wait until my father would call me. I was curious and I tried to hear what happened in the next room.

-My Lord, are you telling us that you have children?- Bellatrix asked confused and everybody gasped.

-I had a mistress years ago before I disappeared and she had twins, a girl, and a boy. I put my little girl in the muggle world to protect her and she came back home now.- Dad said.

-My Lord, The muggle world?- Lucius Malfoy asked.

-Yes, before I disappeared my lover showed me my mistakes and how to use the muggle technology to our benefit.- Dad said and everybody gasped.

-But my Lord, we always talk about how useless they are.- Fenrier said and some grunted in approval.

-I realized that our best plans where destroyed by muggleborns or halfbloods. I'm a halfblood and I'm the most powerful wizard alive. Severus is also a halfblood and he is powerful. If you take the young Longbottom or the younger Weasley, they are not able to do any kinda high-level magic.- Dad said and they were listening.

-Who is your daughter?- Narcisa Malfoy asked.

-A good example about this, she was known as Hermione Granger.- Dad said.

-The mudblood!- Bellatrix said laughing. I heard a growl and she was screaming in pain.

-Nobody will talk like this about my baby girl.- Dad said, -Hermione, come here.-

I entered the room and everybody looked at me confused and they gasped when they realized that I was the female copy of my father. Some of them kneeled and other bowed at me while Bellatrix, Doholov, and Mulcifer just glared at me. I stood next to him and he showed me a little throne next to his. I sat by my side smiling at them.

-Today we will start a new era. We will be stronger and we will use every opportunity to our success.- Dad said and they cheered. -Now enjoy the evening.-

I was looking at everybody starting to dance, drink and talk in groups. I could see my year mates looking at me trying to see how to come closer. I heard somebody coughing nearby and I saw Draco offering his hand to me.

-May I have this dance?- Draco asked.

-It will be my pleasure,- I said taking his hand and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

He was leading me around and it felt nice. He was a good dancer and I enjoyed the feeling of waltzing around the room.

-Will you forgive me for my stupid behavior?- Draco asked smiling.

-If you forgive me for your broken nose,- I said and he nodded. -Starting over?-

-Could be a good idea. Please call me Draco.- He said.

-Call me Hermione or Mia,- I said and he nodded.

-Come, I will take you to the rest of the snakes.- He said taking my arm and leading me to the big group.

Everybody was nervous as our history together was not the best so I smiled and they relaxed a bit. I sat on the chair and Draco sat by my side.

-We can start over. Probably the headmaster will want me to change my house to protect the lions.- I said and they nodded.

-It could be nice to have the brain in our house,- Parkinson said and the rest cheered.

-The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin on my first year but I was scared so I asked to be in Gryffindor,- I said softly.

-Now you are going to be in your rightful house and we will protect,- Zambini said.

-Good to see that you are speaking.- Professor Snape said. -Care for a dance?-

-It will be an honor, Sir,- I said softly.

He was a great dancer and he was showing me, everybody, I should know in the room while he led me to them. I felt his breath on my ear while talking to me.

-You need to be careful around Bellatrix, Mulcifer, and Doholov. There are not happy about you.- Professor Snape said and I nodded. -Dumbledore will want you to change your house now. To protect Potter from you.-

-I know, but how I'm supposed to tell Harry about our father if I'm no longer close to him?- I asked and he closed his eyes.

-This will be difficult. Your father told me that he wants to stop the war but I think Dumbledore got used to the power that this war gives him.- Professor Snape said. -He got used to manipulating people at his will and he will not want to change that. Also, the minister is not helping on the matter. Now, I think your father wants to speak with you-

I nodded and I walked next to my father, he was looking at me with a nice smirk on his lips. I sat by his side and he took my hand.

-Ladies and gentleman, I want to thank you for joining us tonight. My daughter will be attending his sixth year on school and I hope our snakes will be able to protect our heiress.-

-Our sons and daughters will help her.- Lucius Malfoy said and everybody nodded.

-Good, I will summon you after the beginning of the year with our new plans to take over the ministry,- Dad said and everybody left the room leaving us alone. -Did Severus told you if he had an idea about your brother?-

-Nope, he doesn't know and he told me he was scared about Professor Dumbledore liking power too much.-

-I know and I can understand that. Is a very tempting thing if you are not carefully; now off to bed as tomorrow you will have to go to Diagon Alley with the Malfoy to buy your things for next year.- Dad said kissing me and sending me to my room.

I went to my room and I found Tilly preparing everything for bed. My pajamas were lying on my bed and she had a nice summer dress ready for the morning ready on the couch with some underwear. After I was in bed, she tucked me and kissed my head leaving me to sleep. The next morning, she woke me up with a nice song and I sat up smiling.

-Good morning Mia.- Tilly sang and I chuckled.

-Morning,- I said yawning and getting up.

-Your bath is ready and breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. Your father will wait for you with the Malfoy.-

-Ok, Tilly,- I said entering the bathroom.

After a short bath, I dressed up fast and I ran to the dining room to find dad with the Malfoy. I sat next to dad and Draco and Tilly brought the food.

-Morning Mia. Did you sleep well?- Dad asked.

-Yes, thank you. Good morning Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy, and Draco.- I said smiling.

-Good morning my lady.- Lord Malfoy said. -We have some bad news for you. Somebody leaked the news to Skeeter and she wrote a bad article about you telling that we could understand you better now.-

-So everybody knows now,- I said thinking. -Did the school send me a new letter?-

-You got an owl this morning,- Dad said giving me the letter. I opened an I read it aloud.

' _Miss Riddle,_

 _After your change of status, we thought it could be better if you are placed in the Slytherin house so I told your new head of the house about this._

 _I hope you will be able to protect the information you have about us and that you will be happy under your new circumstances._

 _I also wanted to tell you that you are the prefect with Draco Malfoy for Slytherin._

 _Wishing you the best._

 _Albus Dumbledore.'_

I was sure that he would do that but I did not think that he would do it so fast. I looked at dad who nodded and I went to pick up my little bag. When I came back to the dining room, Professor Snape was talking with my father. He looked tensed and dad was shaking his head. I realized that he took the potion as he promised me and he was very handsome with his dark hair and grey eyes. I came to his side and I hugged him.

-Is everything ok?- I asked and he shook his head.

-Severus is telling me that Dumbledore was asking him about you. That he thinks that you are going dark and leaving the light.- Dad said and I nodded. -You will have to be careful now as he will put some of his fellows to watch you over.-

-I think he will use Ronald to stop me from getting to close to Harry. Does he know about you? About you as our father, I mean.- I asked.

-I don't think so, maybe we need to find a way to make him see this and to see if this could help us to end the war,- Dad said. -Now, Lucius and the rest are waiting for you.-

-Ok, see you later,- I said leaving them and walking to the entrance. The Malfoy was there talking about some things they needed to buy.

-Miss Riddle, your father gave us your money so you can buy whatever you need.- Lucius said and I nodded.

-Call me Mia, please.- I said and they nodded.

-So call us Lucius and Cissa.- She said smiling. -I have to take you to the spa, your hair is so beautiful.-

-It could be a good idea while I go with father to the quidditch store.- Draco said and I nodded.

The morning on the Diagon Alley was nice and the spa was perfect. Cissa asked them to make a full treatment and I was in heaven when we left the spa. She took me to a little store to buy my new uniforms and some nice robes for the parties at the manor. We found Lucius and Draco at the entrance of a nice restaurant and we entered together to take our lunch. I was looking at the menu when I heard the door opening and I saw Professor Dumbledore entering the restaurant with Professor McGonagall. They came to our side and nodded to us.

-Nice to see that you are getting comfortable with your father's friends.- Professor Dumbledore said.

-It was nice to have somebody helping me to buy my supplies for next year,- I said smiling.

-I will miss you in my house, Miss Riddle.- Professor McGonagall said. -How is everything in your house?-

-Is ok, I just got there yesterday and I'm getting to know him but is ok,- I said and Professor Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

-I hope you remember my wish.- He said and I nodded.

-Harry is like a brother to me Professor, this will not change because I'm no longer a Granger,- I said and he glared at me.

-But what about your father trying to kill him?- he sneered.

-Probably I will try to stop that,- I said and he was confused. -We will need to meet soon Professor and you will understand a lot of things better.-

-Probably. Now, I will let you eat your lunch with you friends.- Professor Dumbledore said, -Good day.-

After Professor Dumbledore left the table, I closed my eyes thinking about how to show him the truth. I knew that everyone saw the Potter's couple to be the perfect one, especially Harry. He was told about their love and how they died protecting him. I heard somebody coughing and I opened my eyes to find Cissa waiting for me near the table.

-We need to go to your manor before it will be late Mia.- She said and I nodded.

-Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts,- I said.

-It's not your work to fix this, we will be able to do something about it if we work together, without secrets. That is how your father works.- Lucius said taking my arm and leading me to the floo.

When we arrived at the manor, dad was talking with Fenrier who was complaining about a pack on the north. They wanted to kill the little cubs, he said. Father told him that he would take them to the manor and he would find somebody to take care of them so the werewolf left smiling. I was shocked to see him showing this emotion when I always heard that he was a monster. I went to my father side and I sat by his side. He took my hand and nodded while Professor Snape entered the room.

-Good morning. I think your daughter had made some problem in the order. Dumbledore is telling that we cannot trust you and Harry is very angry about this.- He said sitting on the chair near the throne.

-I thought this could the case,- Dad said and caressed my hand. -We will have to wait to see what is he going to do next. At least part of the order is already thinking about his motives.-

-Yes, Black and Remus were no happy either.- Professor Snape said. -They think that Hermione showed her loyalty several times to be doubted like this. They can be open to negotiations and talks, My Lord.-

-It could be nice to have the wolf and Black by my side.- Dad said and stood up. -Come, we need to take dinner as this little lady needs to go to sleep for her long journey tomorrow.-


	3. Entering the lair

Her pov

I woke up and I found everything ready for the long day. I had a black skirt with a green sweater and black boots ready on the bench next to my bed. I also found a nice set of black underwear and I took everything to the bathroom. My new hair was easy to fix and I put light make up. I walked to the kitchen and I found Dad with Professor Snape and Lucius. They were eating while talking about the last days. I sat near Dad and he kissed my hand while nodding to Lucius.

-Dear, as you may realize, I'm not able to take to the train station so you will go with Lucius,- Dad said. -You need to be careful because some people could be nasty with you. You are my daughter and they will try to revenge some of their losses on you.-

-I will be carefully Dad,- I said. -I will try to be with my housemates and not to be alone.-

-That could be a good idea.- Professor Snape said.

-I need to ask you a favor.- Dad said. -I want to meet Black and the wolf. Do you think you could be able to talk to them about this possibility?-

-I will try but I'm not sure if they will want to hear about that. Sirius spent twelve years on Azkaban because of the rat.-

-Well, we could send the rat to the ministry and we could help him confess his crime,- Dad said and I nodded. -We could free Black of his charges. I could help the wolf to find a better job.-

-Yes, this could help.- I said, -I will send a letter to them and I will tell you what they said.-

-You are a true Slytherin, my little girl,- Dad said beaming at me.

-Yes, I can see that.- Professor Snape said and I blushed.

-Come, Hermione, we need to meet Draco and Cissa,- Lucius said offering me his arm.

I nodded and I put my hand on his elbow while kissing my father cheek. He smiled at me and kissed my hand. Professor Snape nodded at me and I smiled back. We left the kitchen and Lucius led me to the great heart and us floo to Malfoy Manor.

-Mia, I'm so happy to see you!- Cissa said and hugged me while Draco was standing by her side.

-Nice to see you Cissa,- I said walking to Draco's side and hugging him too.

-Morning Mia,- Draco said softly and I kissed his cheek.

-Morning Draco, are you helping me with the long ride to school?- I asked and he nodded.

-Yes, the band is waiting to see you. I think they organize a little party in our common room. a welcome party.- Draco said and I beamed at him.

-Nice to know that, come we need to go,- Lucius said. -Hermione, I thought you had a familiar?-

-No, he is my mother's familiar so he stayed with her,- I said sadly.

-We could look for a new one if you'd want,- Draco said and I nodded.

-We will have time for that later,- I said following Lucius to the front door.

A black car was waiting for us and I sat near Draco while Lucius sat with Cissa facing us. I looked outside and I could see the big manor with the beautiful gardens. It was a nice view. The car moved fast and soon we were putting our trunks on the train while Lucius and Cissa waited for us to say goodbye.

-I have this box for you.- Cissa said, -It has some cookies and some cake to eat. You can buy drinks on the ride.-

-Yes, I have this key for you, you can use this to buy things on Hogsmeade,- Lucius said.

-Thank you,- I said hugging them and Draco pulled me to the train.

Our compartment was empty when we entered so I sat near the windows waving at Lucius and Cissa while Draco sat near me and opened a book. After some minutes, Blaise, Pansy, Greg, Vincent, Teo and they sat with us. We enjoyed our ride, eating the little cake and drinking some pumpkin juice that Teo bought for us. We were talking about the feast when the door opened and Harry entered with Ron and Ginny. They looked at me surprised and I could see the hate in Ron's eyes.

-Hermione?- Harry asked and I smiled at him. -Why are you here with them?-

-Sorry, Harry but Professor Dumbledore changed my house telling me that is better for you to be far from me,- I said looking down.

-But you are my best friend,- Harry said walking to my side and hugging me. I cuddle with him and I heard Ron yelling.

-How can you touch her? Do you know who is her father?- Ron asked and I flinched.

-She is my best friend and you will not talk to her like that,- Harry said putting me on his back protecting me.

-Harry tries to understand Ron, she is a snake now and she can hurt you,- Ginny said.

-I will never hurt him, he is like my brother,- I said and they laughed.

-I can imagine your father's reaction when you would tell him that,- Ron said sneering at me.

-Mione, I know that you will have to be with them but I don't want to lose you,- Harry said.

-You won't lose me; I will find a way to be by your side always,- I said kissing his cheek. -Now go with Neville, he is a good friend.-

-Ok, see you later,- Harry said leaving the place with the ginger menaces following him.

-Don't worry love, he is not so stupid as to lose you,- Draco said looking at the door and I giggled. My new friend was interested in my bestie after all.

When we arrived at the train station, we went to a carriage and we sat with Blaise and Pansy. We talked about the next year and they gasped when I told them I was trying to take all the options for the Newts. Pansy asked me if we could have some girly time as she was the only girl in the sixth year and I told her that I had some interesting things to show her as some spells that my father gave me to help me with my hair. We walked to the great hall and Draco led me to our table where everybody looked at me with some fear in their eyes. I smiled at them and we sat waiting for the sorting and the headmaster's speech.

-This year, one of our friends found her real family. Remember her as your loyal friend and do not judge her because of her father.- Professor Dumbledore said and everybody looked at me. The lions were glaring at me and I felt Draco hand on my shoulder protecting me. The food was great but I was not so hungry. I did not understand why Professor Dumbledore should talk about me in the speech.

-Come, love, we will show you our common room,- Pansy said and I followed her until we arrived at a big door in the dungeons. -Aconite is always potions ingredients.-

We entered the room and I gasped, the room was big and beautiful. We had a library, some tables for study, a nice heart and a corner with refreshments. I sat on the couch and they started to explain the rules of the Slytherin house. Some minutes later Professor Snape entered the room and everybody stopped talking.

-Good evening. I want to welcome our first year into our house. We are the proud house of Slytherin and we protect our own so if you have any kind of problem, you can talk with your prefect or you can come to me.- Professor Snape said. -I want to welcome our heiress, as you know Hermione Granger discovered this summer that she is the daughter of our heir. He told us that some of our ways have to change and I will let you know as soon as he gives me some of the new rules but you have to understand that we will be opening ourselves to the muggle world with the objective of gaining more power.-

-Sir, how can we do that after so many years thinking that muggle was dirt?- a second year asked.

-He told us that his loved one teach him differently and that he will show us.- Professor Snape said. -You have our heiress who grew up as a muggle, she could help you understand this better and you could help her with our ways.-

-Of course sir, we will be by her side.- Another second-year said.

-Thank you all,- I said smiling and they beamed at me.

-My Lady, we are here to help you,- Teo said and everybody nodded.

-So maybe you can help me showing me my room as I really tired?- I said and they laughed.

-Come, girl, I will show you our room,- Pansy said dragging me to our room.

It was simply beautiful, we have two big beds, everything was in silver and light green and we have a couch near the heart. I sat there and Pansy started to sort her stuff as I looked at my trunk not knowing who putt all the new robes and different thing there.

-I think I got somebody spoiling me again,- I said and Pansy laughed.

-I guess this person has blonde hair and a cane. Lucius was waiting for a little girl to spoil and I think he will ask the honor to be your godfather.- Pansy said looking one of my new robes. -Girl, this is beautiful and my guess is this comes from Paris.-

-I don't know,- I said putting everything in its place. -Good, I need to sleep now as is very late and tomorrow we will have our classes. With my luck, my first will be probably potions.-

-Don't complain, at least now he will not be able to dock points from you,- Pansy said and I nodded entering on my bed.

The next morning, I woke up to find Pansy fixing her hair and I ran to the bathroom to take a shower and I was ready twenty minutes later. Draco and Blaise were waiting for us and we walked to the great hall for breakfast. Professor Snape was there giving the schedules and he gave me mine while telling Draco to shut up and finish his meal before taking care of his new Quidditch post as he was the captain. I was eating a toast when I hear something hissing softly.

'Mistress, come to see me, I need your help.' The voice said and I was shocked, I understood parseltongue.

-Miss Riddle, are you ok?- Professor Snape asked.

-I heard something strange, like something hissing softly to me,- I said and he nodded.

-Do you think that a basilisk is in the castle again?- He asked confused.

-I'm not sure but we need to see if this could be true. It could be dangerous to the castle.- I said and he nodded.

-The headmaster gave the morning off and I don't have anything to do so maybe we could try to resolve this mystery before somebody gets hurt.- Professor Snape said and I nodded. -Good, let you bag with your friends and follow me.-

We walked around the school following the voice that was calling me harder and we arrived at the toilet on the second floor were Harry told me was the entry to the Secret Chamber.

-Are you sure that the voice comes from here?- Professor Snape asked me looking around.

-Sir, nobody uses this toilet because of the ghost here,- I said entering the room and he followed me.

'I need you please, I'm afraid.' The voice hissed again and Professor Snape looked at me.

-What is he telling you?- he asked.

-He is afraid and he said that he needs me,- I said. -I will try something, don't be afraid.-

-I'm not afraid Miss Riddle.- He sneered at me.

-Ok, where are you?' I asked and I gasped, I was talking parsel tongue like my father and my brother.

'I'm close inside a box an is too small for me.' The voice said and I felt his anguish.

'I'm coming. Are you in the chamber?' I asked.

'Yes, this is too dark and cold' the voice said.

'I will not be alone so please don't attack my teacher.' I said and I heard him whimpering. -Professor Snape, if I remember well, we need to jump inside here, I will open the hole and I will need your help.-

-Open this and I will go down first so I will be able to catch you.- He said and I nodded before I hissed to the tap and it started to open itself.

I saw him looking at the big hole and he sighed before jumping. Five minutes later I heard him telling me to jump and I did it to find myself in his arms a minute later. He helped me to stand up and we were walking through a very dark corridor until we arrived at around door with two big snakes clothing it. I hissed again and it opened letting us in. Professor Snape looked around in awe. He was in the secret chamber and he was trying to understand what was there. I heard the hissings closer and I went to a wall to find a hole that was blocked with a big rock.

'remember that the man near me is here to help me not to hurt you.' I said

'I will behave, please help me out.' The voice said and I levitated the rock that was blocking the exit.

I heard something moving into the hole and I could see something big so I went to the Professor's side and I turned him to the wall closing my eyes.

-Is a basilisk, close your eyes now!- I yelled and he complied grunting.

-How do you know?- He asked me.

-I could hear it and is the same sound the first one made when it attacked me,- I said.

-I'm trying to understand why in hell we are here alone.- He asked.

-I'm not sure sir but…- I said but I stopped talking when I felt something nuzzling my neck.

'Mistress, you can open your eyes, I will not hurt you or the man. I will only hurt the ones you want me to hurt.' The voice said and I opened my eyes to find a very big snake who was trying to nuzzle my belly while licking my cheek with his big tongue. 'Will you give me a name?'

'Are you my familiar?' I asked. 'You are so big!'

'I can be smaller if you want.' He said starting to wrap his body around my smaller one.

-Miss Riddle, what is going on?- Professor Snape asked.

-You can open your eyes sir, he will not hurt you,- I said and he opened his eyes gasping when he saw the big snake.

-Are you sure he will be ok?- Professor Snape asked.

-Orion can change his size,- I said and the snake reduced his size until he was able to wrap himself around my shoulders. -He is my new familiar.-

-Well nobody will bother you now or contest who you are.- Professor Snape said. -Come we need to talk to your father about this.-

-How can we do that?- I asked.

-I will tell Albus that he summoned us and he will want to have information so he will make any problem about us leaving.

He was right, the headmaster was more than happy to have a new spy as he told me and gave me some advice and told me what he needed me to do. I looked at him and I realized that he was no longer taking care of the greater good as he called it but his own profit. I nodded to him and I followed Professor Snape to the gates and he apparated us to Riddle Manor. Dad was surprised to see us arriving and he led us to his office telling the other to stay away until they were called.

-So what do you have to tell me to make you leave the castle on the day after you arrived?- Dad asked confused.

-This morning I started to hear somebody calling me, hissing at me,- I said and he nodded.

-So you speak parseltongue like your brother and me?- Dad asked.

-Yes, Professor Snape helped me find the source of the voice and we ended in the Secret Chamber,- I said and he was angry.

-Severus, you took my heiress to the Secret Chamber? What could happen if there was a basilisk there?- Dad yelled angrily and I stood in front of the Professor protecting him.

-There was a basilisk Dad, he is my new familiar,- I said and he gasped.

-Where is he?- Dad asked me and I felt Orion moving from his place on my shoulder and regaining his original sized, curving his body around me, protecting me. 'Don't you dare to hurt my girl!'

'She is my mistress; I will protect her always.' Orion said and Dad relaxed.

-Hermione, do you realize that this was something dangerous? He could hurt you as her mother tried to kill your brother.- Dad said and I hugged him, trying to comfort him.

-Everything will be ok. Now, the headmaster wants me to spy on you with Professor Snape.- I said and he nodded.

-We need to find a way to be able to communicate. I could use the mark of our family and I could summon you like I do with Severus.- Dad said.

-You want to use the dark mark on me?- I asked confused and he shook his head.

-It was a tradition in the Slytherin family to mark the heirs to the head of the house. Is a little mark, it's no painfully and I think it's a beautiful one.- Dad said and I nodded. -We could put this on your shoulder and you could tell the headmaster that is my way to summon you and we could spend some time together.-

-It's a good idea. Now I need to find a way to talk with Harry. Ron and Ginny are all the time with him and I'm not able to be closer now.- I said and he nodded.

-I will try to use my connection to him and show him how much you miss him. Now could you open your robe and I will put the mark on you?- Dad said.

I opened my robe and he caressed my pulse point. He traced some patterns with his wand while muttering some old incantations and I felt something warm on my skin. When I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I saw a little snake glittering on my neck. It was beautiful.

-I will be able to call you and you will be able to summon me also if you need my help,- Dad said and I smiled at him. -Good, now you need to go to the school, I have one meeting with Lucius to see what we can do about Bellatrix as she getting even madder now.-

-Ok, Dad,- I said kissing his cheek and following Professor Snape to the gates.

He helped me apparate to the school and we walked in silence to the headmaster's office; he was waiting for us and told us to sit down.

-So, what did he want?- Professor Dumbledore asked.

-He wanted to give me a familiar.- I said showing Orion, -And he wanted to mark me as his heiress.-

-Did he used the dark mark?- Professor Dumbledore asked.

-No, he used a family's mark, look,- I said opening my robe and showing him the mark.

-Ah yes, I know this mark. Now, he will be able to summon you and you will go to him. You will tell me if something changes and if he tells you something about his plans, you will have to tell me at once.- Professor Dumbledore told me.

-I need to be able to contact Harry if you'd want this to work. I will not give any information that could hurt Harry but I need to give him something or he could forget that I'm his daughter and punish me.- I said and he nodded.

-Ok, just be sure to not give too much information.- Professor Dumbledore said. -Severus, can you walk her to the Slytherin dorms?-

-Of course headmaster. Miss Riddle, come with me.- Professor Snape said and I followed him. When we were far from the office, he looked at me and nodded. -Your father should be proud of you. Are you writing the letter to the mutt and the wolf?-

-I will do this tonight,- I said and he nodded.

I went to my room and I put Orion on my bed and he curled on my pillow, we would have to talk about this later. I took a parchment and I nibbled my quill while I thought how to write this difficult letter.

'Remus and Sirius,

As you know, my life changed a lot in the last weeks. I found out that I was adopted and my parents were a surprise for me. I met my father and I was surprised to find a different person from what I was told he could be.

I would like to meet you and to tell you what happened in the last days. You are my friends and I don't want to lose you.

Write me back and tell me if there is a possibility for a meeting soon.

Kisses,

Hermione.'

I watched the owl leaving the castle and I knew there was nothing more I could do about this, I could only wait until they would answer back. The next days were slow, I got used to the dungeons and I spent a lot of times helping my new housemates. It was like helping Harry and Ron but I was not doing the homework, I was just explaining whatever they did not understand. Greg and Vincent surprise me when they got an E in one of the tests and bought me a huge box of milk chocolate and we ate it together near the fire. I tried to speak with Harry but Ron and Ginny would not let me be close to him so I was trying to find a way. A week later I got the answer to my letter.

'Hermione,

I was happy to hear from you. I talked with Sirius and we think that we would like to see you and hear your side of this story. At the moment the only side that we heard is from Albus and I think he is not partial to you.

Do you think we could be at the Shrieking Shack tonight at 8 pm?

Send us your patronus if you can and we will apparate to meet you.

Love,

Remus.

Ps: I cannot believe you are a snake! Sirius.'

I smiled and I went to Professor Snape office to show him the letter. He nodded at me and showed me a chair so I sat down and I waited for him to start talking.

-We need to inform your father about this. He could be angry if I don't tell him.- Professor Snape said. -I will send him an owl telling him about this meeting and I will go with you. This is not negotiable.-

-Ok, I can meet you here at 7:50 pm. to go to the Shack,- I said and he nodded.

-We can use the hidden passage and we will arrive on time.- Professor Snape said, -Now go, I think you have some homework to finish.-

I sat near the fire and I was working when I felt Draco sitting next to me and I look at him. he looked sad and I kissed his cheek softly.

-Dray, what is going on?- I asked.

-I just love him and he will never look at me that way.- He said closing his eyes. -I have to see him around the ginger heads, with her trying to snog him all the time. It hurts.-

-I wish I could help you,- I said. -As soon as I can talk with him, I will try to see if you have a chance.-

-Thank you,- Draco said kissing my head. -What about you?-

-Well, is difficult,- I said blushing.

-Why, is not the redhead?- Draco asked faking being sick.

-No way, he is not … is just that the person would never look at me that way.- I said, -I don't think my father would let me be with him too.-

-Is he older?- Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

-Well, yes. This is too embarrassing.- I said and he nodded.

-I will not push you further but I'm here to help you if you need me,- Draco said.

-Thanks, now I need to go to Professor Snape office as I have a meeting,- I said standing up and he waved at me.

I walked into the office and I found Professor Snape waiting for me. We walked to the shack and we sat on the couch after I sent the patronus to Sirius and Remus.

-Hermione, why did you have to bring Snape?- Sirius asked as soon as he saw the Professor near me.

-Black, her father told me that I have to be by her side all the time and Dumbledore asked me the same thing.- Professor Snape said standing up and sitting near the fire with a book.

-Sirius, Remus, I'm so happy to see you,- I said hugging them.

-Pup, I was missing you. You are so pretty.- Remus said kissing my head.

-How this happened?- Sirius asked.

-It's complicated and I have some memories to show you; this will make everything easier to understand,- I said pulling a small pensive from my bag and taking my memories from my head. -He showed me this and I checked them to see that they were the truth.-

-I will trust you,- Remus said and he approaches the pensive nodding to Sirius to touch the liquid.

Five minutes later, they were sitting on the couch, staring ahead and not really talking. I was sitting between them and I was not sure how to start talking.

-So you and Harry are twins?- Remus asked.

-The Dark Lord is your father and he was Lily's lover. James was an arse but I never thought he could do this to her. She was so nice to be around.- Sirius said. -Do you think that your father would speak with us?-

-He wants to but he did not know how to contact you. I could summon him if you'd want.- I said and they gasped.

-How?- Remus asked.

-I can use my mark to call him,- I said showing them my little mark and pushing my finger into it. It warmed a little and we heard somebody apparating to the Shack.

-Lord Black, Mr. Lupin, I'd hope we could talk,- Dad said coming to my side and hugging me before pulling chair where he sat me on his lap.

-Hmm, how should we call you?- Sirius asked.

-Tom will suffice. Lord Black, I sent the rat to the ministry so I think it will be a matter of days before they drop the charges against you.- Dad said and Sirius nodded.

-Thank you, Tom, you can call me Sirius,- Sirius said.

-You can call me Remus also,- Remus said. -Why did you want to meet us?-

-Well, I'm trying to stop this war to be able to enjoy my children before they grow up,- Dad said caressing my back. -I lost many years because of this war and I lost my loved one.-

-I remember her; how sad she was after the wedding.- Remus said, -Until she found a friend and she was happy again. I realized now that James never loved her, he only wanted to hurt Severus.-

-It was sad but we have a time for us, she helped me to clean the Riddle Manor and she was sad when I have to leave with Hermione. Lily only saw her once after the birth.- Dad said.

-So, you want our help,- Sirius said and Dad nodded. -Why don't you speak with Dumbledore?-

-I'm afraid that Dumbledore loves too much the power this war is giving him. He can decide our lives. He changed Hermione's house to prevent her to be near Harry. I think he knows the truth.- Professor Snape said and we nodded.

-I think the same thing. He is always using us as his pawns.- Remus said. -Do we need to take the mark?-

-Not the dark mark but I have something similar to what Hermione is using. This can help us if we want to communicate and it will not be painful.- Dad said.

-My Lord, do you think that I could change my mark to that one?- Professor Snape said.

-I can do it but it will painful to remove the dark mar but I will if you want,- Dad said.

-Yes, please.- Professor Snape said and Dad nodded.

Dad asked them to open their shirt and told Professor Snape to open his sleeve also. Dad muttered a dark incantation against Professor Snape arm and he yelled in pain while the dark mark disappeared. While Professor Snape was recovering, Dad put his wand on Sirius's shoulder and sang a nice spell and Sirius gasped. Dad made the same thing with Remus and Professor Snape and they looked at him confused. Sirius and Remus had a golden lion on their shoulders and Professor Snape has a silver snake.

-With this mark, I can summon you and you can call me if you need my help,- Dad said and they nodded.

-Thank you, Tom,- Sirius said. -I will try to see if we can find a way to have Harry at my house and we can summon you there. Hermione could come with Snape.-

-This could be a good idea. Now we are working on the same side and we need to trust each other, no secrets and we work together. This means not old grudges to hold.- Dad said looking at Professor Snape and Sirius who nodded and shook hands. -Good, I don't want my partners to fight. I will need help with Bellatrix, Mulcifer, and Doholov. They are dangerous.-

-Maybe a good stay in Azkaban would help.- Professor Snape said and we laughed.

-I will try to see how to do that. Sirius and Remus, when you need to go to my Manor, just put your finger on your mark and you will apparate to the gates.- Dad said and they nodded. -Little girl, it's late and I want you to go to sleep.-

-Yes, Dad,- I said kissing his cheek and Professor Snape offered me his arm making me blush. Remus winked at me and Sirius looked sick.

-Severus, take care of my little girl,- Dad said smiling and I was blushing darker now.

-Of course sir.- Professor Snape said.

We walked to the entrance and he helped me apparate to the gate of the school. We entered the big room and we started to walk to the dungeons. When we arrived at the door of my dorms, I looked at him and he shook his head.

-Would you like a cup of tea?- Professor Snape asked me and I nodded. -Come we will take it in my sitting room.-

The entrance to his chamber was next to his classroom. He told me to sit on the big couch and I stared at the big bookshelves until I felt him sitting down next to me. He offered me a cup and put a plate with some little cakes on the coffee table next to us. I took a cherry cake and I was eating it, enjoying the taste.

-How are you feeling the last days?- Professor Snape asked.

-In the beginning, I was confused. One day the people who I believed to be my parents told me I was adopted and the person I thought that he hated me, he was my father. I have a twin brother who I loved. The man I thought was working to make our lives better is more concern about his power than to end this war.- I said closing my eyes. -To add to this, I had this big crush that grew into love but I know that this person will never love me.-

-How are you sure that this person that not feel anything for you?- Professor Snape asked.

-First, he is older; second, he hates me; third, I'm afraid my father will not allow me to be with him,- I said softly. -Do you need more reasons?-

-You told me that he is older, I'm not surprised as you are more mature than your peers so I cannot see you with a boy. How do you know that he hates you?- Professor Snape asked.

-Well, he was always insulting me from the first time he saw me. Now he tolerates me and this is even more painful.- I said.

-Did you ever ask him why he hates you? Are you sure that he is only tolerating you?- Professor Snape asked.

-No, I guess that I'm not enough Gryffindor after all,- I said closing my eyes and feeling a tear falling on my cheek.

-Maybe if you'd tell him how you feel, he would be able to tell you that he never hated you and he didn't know who you really were so he has to pretend to hate the muggleborn.- Professor Snape said wiping my tear away. I looked at him confused and he smiled shyly at me. -Maybe he could tell you that he fell for you two years ago but as you were forbidden to him, he protected his heart.-

-Professor?- I asked confused.

-Maybe, he would tell you that you are very important to him and he dreams about you every night.- He said softly leaning closer to me.

I was looking into his dark eyes, hoping that he was talking about himself and I felt his lips brushing mine and I pressed my mouth into his kiss. He pulled me closer to him, kissing me harder and I put my arms around his neck. He put his hand on my back and lapped my bottom lip asking for entrance. He was so tasty and I moaned into his mouth. He pulled away and I put my head on his chest smiling.

-I talked to your father asking his permission to court you and he told me that it was your decision so Hermione Riddle, would you accept my courtship?- Professor Snape asked and I beamed at him.

-Yes, it will be an honor, Sir,- I said blushing.

-Call me Severus. We will not hide this so get used to my kisses, love.- Severus said kissing my forehead. -Now come, I will walk you to your dorm.-

He walked me to the dorm and gave me a last kiss before I entered the room. I was smiling softly and I found Draco waiting for me. He chuckled and dragged me to the couch.

-So who snogged you so good that you are smiling like an idiot,- Draco asked me and I beamed at him.

-He loves me; he really loves me,- I said and he chuckled.

-I can see that but who is he. Just tell me that is not a Weasley.- Draco said wincing.

-Nope,- I said.

-Ok, I will have to guess. Is he a snake?- Draco asked and I nodded. -Ok, let me see this. He is a snake who lives in the castle. He is not a student as you told me that he is older and …. You have to be fucking kidding me!-

-Hmmm?- I muttered.

-You cannot possible fancy the head of our house?- Draco said shocked, -He is my godfather!-

-Really? I didn't know,- I said and we saw an owl entering our common room.

Draco took the parcel and gave it to me. I opened the little box and I found a silver necklace with a tear shape diamond. It was beautiful. I opened the card and Draco gasped.

'Love,

Thank you for granting me the honor of this courtship. I'm looking forward to the next steps of this before I can ask your hand.

Hope you like my first gift.

All my love.

Severus'

-Holly Shit! Our head is in love.- Draco said and Blaise ran to our side.

-What are you talking about? Professor Snape is not in love.- Blaise said and I giggled.

-Our dear Head of the house started to courtship our dear Hermione. Look at this.- Draco said giving him the little card.

-Holly shit!- Blaise said. -He will not hide this so be ready for a full courtship and the hate of the women who tried to get into his pants for the last ten years.-

-Including my aunt so is careful,- Draco said. -Oh, dear gods, you will be my aunty!-

-Don't you dare to call me aunty,- I said laughing and I went to my room to sleep.

The next morning, I walked with Draco, Pansy, and Blaise to the Great Hall, we sat together and we were eating when an owl arrived with a big bunch of roses. They were like twenty all white but two. One was black and the second was green. Pansy was looking at me smiling and showed me the little card.

'Love,

I dreamed about you and I wanted to send you these flowers to show you how much I love you.

I will be happy to see your smile and if you could put the lace on your hair that will show that you accepted my courtship and that you are taken.

All my love,

Severus.'

-Oh, girl, you are so lucky. Many of the women tried to woo him and nobody could have his affections.- Pansy said and I blushed while putting the green lace on my head.

-I just hoped he will not have a problem with the headmaster,- I said looking down.

-I don't think so. Your father gave him his approval, the headmaster cannot say anything about this.- Draco said and I nodded.

I felt a hand on my shoulders and I felt a warm breath in my ear and a silky voice talking softly to me.

-Love, if you are done, I will walk you to your first class,- Severus said and everybody gasped.

-Yes, I finished my breakfast,- I said and I stood up. He took my bag and we walked to the entrance. I heard Ron muttering to Harry that it was obvious that I would be with one of the death eaters now. Probably I would be dating all of them. Harry cursed him and went outside the room. I really needed to talk with him soon. Severus took my hand and walked me to transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was standing at the door and narrowed her eyes at him.

-Severus, I thought you would be discreet about this.- She said glaring at him.

-Why? I needed to establish that she is taken to protect our relationship. You know that I talked with Albus about this and there is not a single rule on the school board that forbid us to have an open relationship. To make this easier, I'm following the rules of the traditional courtship that her father gave me.- Severus said before kissing my hand.

-At least we are not having babies until the marriage.- Professor McGonagall said annoyed.

-Of course not, my intended is a very intelligent witch so she will be free to follow her dreams before becoming a mother,- Severus said and I beamed at him. -Love, go to your place and we will meet at the end of the day.-

I entered the classroom and I found Draco waiting for me. I sat by his side and he hugged me. I giggled and he glared at me.

-So, is our Head a good suitor?- Draco asked and I giggled again. -Well, if he can reduce you to giggles and blushing, he must be good.-

-Well, he is nice and sweet,- I said blushing.

-Are we talking about the same person? The great bat of the dungeons, the terror of the first year and the nightmare of the rest?- Draco said chuckling. -Well, he is my godfather so I knew he could be soft.-

-Everybody, today we are starting to study the different transfiguration of wood so you will read the chapter and you will work on the block that I gave you.- Professor McGonagall said.

I read the chapter and I started to think what I could do with the wood. I could do a nice statue for my father and I started to think how I wanted. I imagined both on a bench, reading together a book while he had his arm around me protecting me from the cold weather. I heard somebody gasping and Professor McGonagall was near me.

-Miss Riddle, can you explain this?- She asked angrily and I looked at the block which was the perfect statue that I was thinking.

-Sorry Professor, I was thinking what to do with the wood and I thought about making this for my father,- I said and she shook her head.

-You will take this outside my classroom before I destroy it.- Professor McGonagall said angrily.

-I'm sorry,- I said looking down and taking my statue.

-Just leave and Draco will give your homework to you.- Professor McGonagall said and glared at me. -By the way, ten points from Slytherin as you scared your classmates.-

I nodded and I walked into the common room. This was unfair as I did not do anything to grant the punishment. I could understand that they could be afraid of my father that to exclude me from class and take points was a little too much. I sat on the couch holding the present for my father and I thought how much I wanted to see him so I shook my head and pressed my mark wishing to be near him.

I apparated to my room in the manor and I ran to his office to find him talking with Lucius. He was shocked to see me and took me into his arms when he saw that I was crying. Lucius nodded at me and left the room.

-Little one, what happened?- Dad asked me confused.

-A lot of things. Severus started his courtship and I'm very happy. He is nice and he spoils me not pressing me to do anything. The problem is that Professor McGonagall is not happy about this and she is not happy about me being a Riddle also.- I said softly.

-So what happened?- Dad asked.

-Today she gave us a block of wood to work with and I was thinking about you and making you a present. When I realized I made this for you.- I said giving him the little statue and he had tears in his eyes. -When she saw this, she was angry and exclude me from the class telling me that I had to leave before she would destroy this and she took points from me.-

-Oh, little one, this is beautiful and I think is my fault for her behavior. She was in my year and she wanted me to be her boyfriend and I never wanted her.- Dad said.

-I'm so tired, I cannot talk to Harry anymore because Ronal and Ginevra are blocking me all the time,- I said.

-What about Sirius,- Dad asked.

-He sent me a letter telling that Professor Dumbledore told him that he is not sure it is safe for Harry to go out of the school as you are not attacking anymore,- I said and he nodded his head.

-We will talk with them and they will be able to help us,- Dad said and a patronus wolf entered the room.

'Some of my friends wants to speak with you. Where can we meet?' Remus said.

Dad took his wand and his patronus appeared. It was a tiger and nuzzled my neck.

-Tell them to come here,- Dad said and the tiger left. -It will be ok and is good that you are here. I will summon Severus, Rastaban, Rodolphus, and Lucius.-

Ten minutes later the room was full. Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Remus, and Sirius were with us. They did not know what to feel and Dad was thinking how to start the meeting.

-I want to welcome you to my home.- Dad said, -I know this is difficult for you to understand but everything changed and I want a way out of this ward to be able to enjoy my children.-

-Children? You have another one?- Molly asked and Dad nodded.

-Remus, did they saw the memories?- Dad asked.

-No, Tom; we thought it could be better if you'd show them,- Remus said and Dad nodded.

-Ok, I will show you some memories of things that happened to me, to the Prewet brothers and my mate. You can check the memories if you want.- Dad said.

-If Remus said they are real, I don't need anything else,- Tonks said and Moody took his wand.

-Let me see, this is to strange to me,- Moody said taking the vial and checking it. After some minutes, he gave the vial to Dad and sat down. -They are no tamped with anything.-

-Good, I have this pensive here so you can enter as you want,- Dad said and they nodded. For the next minutes, they would enter the pensive and come back in shocked. Molly was crying on Arthur's shoulder and Moody was very angry.

-So you never try to kill them?- Moody asked.

-No, my love was helping me to create a plan to stop the war,- Dad said holding me close. -She taught me to love. She gave me my children.-

-When are you telling Harry the true?- Arthur said.

-I don't know how to do this. Hermione is no ability to go near here anymore. Your son and your daughter don't let her approach him.- Dad said and I nodded.

-But Ginny told me that you did not want to be with them anymore. Is it true that you are Severus's intended?- Molly asked.

-She is my intended and we are following the courtship of the Slytherin house,- Severus said sitting next to me and taking my hand.

-Oh dear, this will be interesting to see. Finally, the bat of the dungeons found his match.- Rodolphus said.

-By the way, what about the Longbottom?- Moody asked.

-My dear wife imperioused us to do that. It was nasty as she is.- Rodolphus said. -Maybe Azkaban can help her a little?-

-Good idea brother,- Rastaban said and everybody nodded.

-Good, we think that Dumbledore knows this and he will not do anything to stop the war. He is taking advantage of this war.- Lucius said and we nodded.

-So we need to make a truce and we need to find a plan to stop this as fat as we can,- Dad said.

-Good, if you don't mind we could use your place for this. We can use the information of the order and we can try to see how to tell Harry about the truce.- Moody said sitting near the table and taking parchments nodding Dad to come near him.

-I will talk with my sons but I think that Ronald and Ginevra are working with him,- Molly said embarrassed. -I heard her telling him that Dumbledore promised them, Harry and Hermione, as they price after the war but I thought they were joking.-

-Ok, now as we decided to work together, we need to see how to establish some objectives and a plan for this,- I said and they nodded.

-Our priority at the moment is to be able to tell Harry the truth. This will let Dumbledore alone or at least with fewer people on his side.- Sirius said.

-What about Minerva?- Arthur asked.

-She was not very nice about my relationship with Hermione and took points from her because she made a little statue of her father,- Severus said.

-I will take care of that,- Molly said.

-I will ask Dumbledore to let Harry come home for a weekend. I will tell him that he needs a break before the fight start and that we want to tell him some stories about his father.- Arthur said and we nodded.

-At the same time I could summon you but actually, you will go to meet him at their house. Smart.- Dad said. -Good Hermione, you need to go to school as you cannot have more problems now. I'm sure that Minerva talked with Dumbledore about your present and he will be angry.-

-You are right; I will let you know what happened,- I said kissing him and following Severus to the gates.


	4. Telling the true

Her Pov

I sat with Draco at our table in the Great Hall and talked while eating our breakfast. The post arrived and I saw a raven bringing a little box and putting it near me. I petted him and he left after nibbling softly my finger. Draco looked at me and motioned me to open the box and I did it gasping when I found a nice bracelet inside that was made of platinum and emeralds. I put it on my arm and I took the little card inside.

'Love,

I hope you like this. it belonged to my grandmother and I wanted to give it to you to should how important you are to me.

I would like to diner with you this evening if you are available. Send me your answer and I will prepare everything in my chambers.

Yours,

SS.'

-The man is totally smitten with you Hermione.- Draco said shaking his head. -I never thought he could be like this.-

-I know, it's difficult for me to understand how this happened. I spent the last years pining for him and now I'm able to call him mine.- I said and he hugged me.

-You make a beautiful couple.- Draco said.

-Miss Riddle, I need to talk with you. Can you come to my office before your first class?- Professor Dumbledore asked.

-Of course Sir, I will be there in five minutes.- I answered and he left the table. -This is not good Draco; I hope everything will be ok.-

-It will be and I think lover boy will be at the meeting also.- Draco said looking at the head table where Severus was standing up while looking at Professor Dumbledore. I stood and I started to walked to the door when I felt somebody clapping my shoulder and I heard Ron talking to me.

-So how it's to have a dirty death eater as your suitor?- Ronald yelled and I flinched think about our years as friends.

-Let me alone Ronald.- I growled.

-So is Ronald now?- He sneered at me and I pushed him away leaving the room. -Everybody will realize who you really are soon.-

I walked faster and I arrived at the headmaster office to find Severus waiting for me. He said the password and we climbed the stairs entering the office and sitting down when Professor Dumbledore nodded at us. He was sitting on his desk reading a parchment and put it down glancing at us.

-I had a letter from the Board telling us that a relationship between a teacher and a student it's not a good example so that you have two options. The first is that Severus must resign and you will be able to complete your year.- Professor Dumbledore said. -The second one is for you to take your Newts and to get married to be able to live with Severus at the castle.-

-But Sir, I'm not sure if I would be ready for my newts.- I said nervous and Severus waved at me to silence me.

-Albus, you know that this is not the first time that a student has a relationship with a teacher here. Hermione is on age and I don't understand the problem.- Severus said.

-The problem is her father and that is why they want her to marry as soon as possible.- Professor Dumbledore said and we nodded. -I would like if you could give me an answer about this soon.-

-Ok, Albus, let us talk about this and I will let you know. We will leave the castle today to be able to talk in peace. Can you cancel my classes today? I will give you the homework for all of them.- Severus said helping me up. -Hermione, please be ready in ten minutes.-

-Severus, Hermione, have a nice day.- Professor Dumbledore said and we left the office.

I met Severus at the entrance and I apparated us to my room in the Riddle manor. We walked to my dad's office and we found him talking with Lucius. They told us to sit with them and dad took me to his side.

-Mia, I knew you will be coming home. Did the headmaster tell you already?- Dad asked and I nodded.

-He said that we have to choose between Severus losing his job or the marriage.- I said and they nodded.

-Lucius told me that Dumbledore convince the board that it could be bad for the school to have a teacher courting a student.- Dad said and Lucius nodded.

-I tried to tell them that he would never dishonor you but Dumbledore was strong in his speech and now you need to choose.- Lucius said and I hold Dad's shirt hard.

-Dad, I'm just scared that you would be angry with me.- I said looking at him.

-No little one, I would be happy to call Severus my son but I did not want to pressure you on this.- Dad said. -I can help you with your Newts also.-

-Thank you Dad.- I said and I saw Severus walking to my side and kneeling next to me.

-Mia, I met you some years ago when you entered our world. On the beginning, you annoyed me as you were always asking, always trying to learn more but I understood that you only wanted to know us, to be able to be a part of the world that you were discovering. I fell for you hard and today I would love to ask you to be my wife.- Severus said showing me a lovely ring made of platinum and emeralds.

-Oh yes, I will marry you.- I said kissing him and he grinned at me.

-Well done Severus.- Dad said. -Now we have a marriage to organize.-

-I will take care of that and we could use this to try to tell Harry the truth.- Lucius said.

-Yes, I will be able to walk my daughter to the altar.- Dad said happily.

-Narcisa will prepare everything. We will tell the headmaster that they will marry next week but the actual marriage will take place in two days.- Lucius said. -Sirius can invite Harry to his manor for the weekend and he can apparate him to Riddle manor for the wedding.-

-We can hide this and next week the headmaster will 'marry us' in secret.- I said and they beamed at me.

-My little one is very Slytherin after all.- Dad said and I laughed.

I left the manor happily engaged to my love and he walked me to the dorm before leaving me to speak with the headmaster. I entered the common room and Draco was reading a book near the fire. I sat and he looked at me.

-I was worried as I did not know where you were.- Draco said hugging me.

-Well, the talk with the headmaster was not good and I needed to speak with my father.- I said and he nodded.

-So what is the great news?- Draco asked and I smirked.

-You will be able to call me aunty in two days.- I said and he gasped.

-Are you telling me that you will be married to my godfather?- Draco groaned.

-The headmaster convinced the headboard that it was not good for a teacher to courtship a student and we were forced to choose between him losing his job or marriage. My father told us that he preferred the second option and we were glad to comply.- I said showing him the ring and he smiled at me.

-He will be good for you.- Draco said.

-Yes, we will tell the headmaster that we want a very private ceremony next week but you father is preparing everything in your home.- I said and he smiled again. -Sirius will bring Harry to the wedding.-

The next day the headmaster told me that I was allowed to go to my home for the next two days and I went to my room to pack. After I told this to Draco, he told me that he father would pick him for the wedding telling the headmaster that Cissa was ill and she needed her son with her. I apparated to Riddle manor and I found Cissa waiting for me with some dresses to try. We went to my room and we sat on my bed.

-Hermione, I was thinking that everything may be strange for you and you probably would need somebody to talk.- Cissa said.

-Well yes, my life changed so much and now I'm getting married.- I said looking down. -He is older and I'm not sure if I will be interesting enough for him.-

-Are you a virgin?- She asked.

-Well, yes.- I said and she smiled. -I only had some silly kisses with Victor when he was here and that was everything.-

-He will be ok, just tell him and he will be nice with you.- Cissa said. -He really loves you.-

-I know is just that everything is so different.- I said looking at my reflection. -Yes, this is the one.-

-He will love this dress.- Cissa said. -Good, I know what to do with your hair and makeup. Now try to relax and enjoy your last day as a single woman.-

-Thank you. I heard Dad and Lucius were finishing with the last details.- I said.

-Yes, your father is really excited about your wedding and Lucius had to stop him sometimes because this was getting out of order.- Cissa said laughing. -He wanted to bring our peacocks to your wedding and Lucius had a fit about hurting his little babies.-

-I try to imagine that.- I said laughing.

-Mean one, I want you to be happy.- Dad said entering the room with Lucius who smirked.

-I was joking Dad.- I said hugging him.

-So we have everything ready. I organized the plans for the ceremony. Lucius and Narcisa organized the reception. Sirius just send me a letter that Harry will be here. He told him that an old friend was ill and that he needed to go with him.- dad said. -Somebody found Pettigrew and Sirius is free of charges now.-

-Good to know that.- I said.

-Your intended will be here tomorrow for the ceremony as our tradition said and today you are to spend the day with your family.- Dad said taking my hand. -Come, I need to show you something.-

-Ok, Dad.- I said walking with him to a chamber I realized that I never saw before.

-In our family when the heir gets married, he or she can enter our secret chamber. Here you will find our history as a clan and everything you need to know to help the family.- Dad said opening the door. -When I met your mother, this door opened for me and I'm showing you this today.-

We were sitting in a beautiful room with a nice library, a heart, some couches and a coffee table. I could see some trunk inside and dad bought a little one to the table. He opened and I saw a set of jewels inside.

-These are the Slytherin jewels. They are used for the weddings and is for you to used them tomorrow.- Dad said and I took the necklace which was made of platinum, emeralds and diamonds.

-This is so beautiful dad.- I said and he nodded.

-When you will have your first born, the room will provide you with book about how to raise our heir.- Dad said and he hugged me. -It's strange to think that I will be a grandfather soon.-

-No so soon, I need to know him a little more before. I don't want to change his life so much.- I said and he nodded.

-I talked with him last night. He is just afraid that one day you would realize that you don't love him and you would leave him.- Dad said and I shook my head.

-I spent the last two years loving him.- I said and he nodded.

-I know but he is unsure about himself sometimes.- Dad said. -Potter did a great number on him.-

-I know, Harry always felt guilty for that.- I said. -When is Harry arriving here?-

-Tomorrow morning before the wedding as we need to talk with him and he will have to change for the wedding.- Dad said. -I'm afraid that he will not forgive me for what happened the last two years. I almost killed this boy who was with him at the graveyard.-

-Yes, Cedric, he's ok now. It took him some time to heal but Cho told me that he is ok.- I said and Dad nodded.

-Good, Come, they are waiting for us to eat and you will go to bed soon. Tomorrow you have a very long day.-

Har Pov

I woke up and I was happy thinking about my weekend with Sirius. He told me that he would be taking me to his house and we would spend a nice weekend reconnecting as a family. I prepared my bag and I sat near the fire when I hear somebody sitting next to me.

-Harry. Are you ok?- Ginny asked and I nodded. She was very annoying the last weeks, following me around like a little puppy.

-Yes, Ginny. I will go with Sirius over the weekend.- I said and she frowned.

-Really? Are you sure this is wise?- She asked and I nodded.

-Yes, as you remember he is free of charges now.- I said irritated.

-Ok, just remember that I'm here for you always.- She said leaning closer and I stood up.

-Thank you, Ginny, I will go to the entrance as I'm sure he is already there.- I said walking to the door of the common room.

I walked slowly to the entrance and I heard Sirius laughing with Hagrid. He looked at me and I hugged him enjoying that he was free and he was family. Sometimes I felt so alone, especially after Hermione discovered her family. Oh Merlin, how my sister could be related to the person who wanted to kill me so badly and killed my family?

-Harry, you look stressed.- Sirius said walking me to the gates.

-It's just that I miss Hermione. After her change of status, I cannot find a way to talk with her anymore. I feel that Ron and Ginny are all the time between us.- I said and he nodded.

-I know, I saw this and I will try to help you.- Sirius said. -Now, before we go to Grimmauld House, we need to visit a friend of mine who is ill.-

-Really? Ok.- I said and he nodded.

-I will apparate us to his manor and you will be polite.- Sirius said and I nodded not understanding what was the meaning.

He apparated us near a big manor and I felt it was familiar; we walked to the gate and I froze when I saw the crest on the door. Riddle Manor, what was Sirius doing?

-Sirius, why are we here?- I asked scared.

-Hermione needs you today Harry; we will explain everything to you but you need to calm down.- Sirius said.

-He will kill me.- I said and he shook his head.

-He will be not around at the moment. He promised me that.- Sirius said.

-Did you talk with him? How?- I asked confused and scared about him betraying the order.

-You will understand after you speak with Hermione.- Sirius said opening the door and pushing me inside.

-Harry!- I heard Hermione yelling and she hugged me tightly. -I miss you so much, I have so much to tell you, to show you.-

-Why are we here?- I asked.

-I will explain that too Harry.- Mione said. -Come with me please.-

We went to a beautiful sitting room where I saw a pensive and a vial next to it. I looked at her and she nodded.

-This will change your life as it changed mine but you will have what you always wanted if you are open minded.- She said. -I checked the memories and they are not tamed. Sirius and some of the order already saw them and Moody checked them also.-

-Ok, are you entering them with me?- I asked.

-No, you need to do this alone.- She said. -Go, this will be harder the longest you wait to do it.

I looked at the pensive and I poured the memories inside. I touched the liquid with my nose and I felt inside. I was shocked to see my mother entering the dark coffee bar and sitting on the table sniffling. This guy, a handsome one came to talk with her and I gasped. He was Tom Riddle. He was charming and comforted her. They started to talk and she left the place feeling better. They started to meet sometimes until he invited her to his manor where he confessed his love for her and she kissed him. It was strange to see them together, laughing, kissing and I felt that they did other things but I didn't want to think about that. I was in shock again when she told him about her pregnancy and he hugged her. She said that she was expecting twins and he was so happy. I was angry when I heard about James Potter and his betrayal, his angry words for her and how he would hurt her. I saw them cleaning the Riddle manor and preparing a nice place for the babies. I saw a patronus entering the room telling that she was in labor and I saw him helping her to give life to two children, Hermione and me. He put some glamour on us and he left the house with Hermione as he needed to protect her from James Potter. I felt myself leaving the pensive and I found Mione looking at me anxiously.

-Sister.- I said taking her into my arms and she was crying. -I always felt so close to you and now I can understand. We are twins.-

-Yes, I was in shock when he came to my house and showed me this.- Mione said and I nodded. -I wanted to tell you but between Professor Dumbledore, Ronald and Ginevra, I just couldn't.-

-I know; where is he? Do you think that we could talk?- I asked.

-I'm here son.- I heard somebody talking and I saw my father for the first time.

-Why did you want to kill me?- I asked.

-I'm sorry son.- He said looking at me. -The last memory that I had was Potter trying to kill us and when I saw you so similar to him. Also, the potion that the rat gave me made me forget. Severus helped me with a potion to recover my memories.-

-So what now?- I asked confused.

-Now I can take off your glamour and we will see how to handle this. I think Dumbledore knows this but he is too much in love with the power this war gives him.- Father said.

-Can I hold you?- I asked softly and he pulled me to his side hugging me and kissing my head.

-The last time I had you in my arms you were two months old.- Father said softly and I nuzzled against him. -Harry, your mother was so happy with you.-

-I just can imagine how everything happened.- I said and he nodded.

-She was so beautiful and so smart. I miss her so much.- Father said. -Ok, I will put down your glamour and we will tell you the second news.-

-Ok.- I said and he muttered an ancient spell.

It was painful and I groaned while he held me on the couch. I felt my body changing and I shuddered to wait for this to be over. Mione transfigured a mirror and I saw myself for the first time. I was taller, almost like him. My hair was black and had nice curls. My face was similar to his but I had my mother eyes. We could say that I was handsome like he was. I looked at them and they were smiling at me. We were so similar and it was easy to see that we were family.

-So, how are we going to do with school?- I asked.

-We need to find a solution.- Mione said. -Maybe a temporal glamour until this is over?-

-Could be but Dumbledore will be able to see this.- Father said.

-Would you be angry if I don't want a glamour?- I asked.

-No, I just want to make your life easier but you can take my name if you want.- Father said and I nodded. -Good, we will take care of that later. Now Mia has news for you.-

-Harry as you know, I started a courtship with Severus.- Mione said and I nodded. -The headmaster told us that the board said that we needed to get married so today I'm marrying him.-

-Are you sure of this?- I asked and she nodded.

-I love him and he is good for me.- Mione said.

-I will protect her always Harry.- Snape said and I nodded.

-She is my sister and I don't want her to be hurt.- I said.

-I will take care of her.- Snape said. -Good, we need to get ready. I will go because I'm not supposed to see her too much now.-

Snape left the room and I was looking at my father. It was difficult to understand how everything happened, that the man I thought was my father was a dangerous and cruel man and the one who was believed to do everything for the greater good was actually trying to profit from us.

-How are Ron and Ginny involved in this?- I asked and father sighed.

-Molly told us that Dumbledore promised them to have you both after I was death.- Father said and Mione nodded.

-So we were supposed to be their reward?- I asked and they nodded.

-Part of the order already know about us and will be here tonight.- Mione said and I nodded. -ok, I have to go see Cissa and start to get ready for the ceremony.-

-What I'm going to wear tonight?- I asked and father smiled at me.

-I have your robes in my rooms.- Father said. -Come I will show you the way and after the wedding, I will show you your room.-


	5. Consequences

Her Pov

I was looking at my reflection in the mirror when dad entered the room. He smiled at me and hugged me tightly.

-I did not have the chance to bond with your mother.- He said softly. -She was very beautiful.-

-I saw some pictures of her,- I said nuzzling his chest.

-Now I'm giving you to a good man; you will be happy with him.- He said, -He is waiting for you.-

-Ok, dad,- I said walking as he led me to the ballroom.

The ballroom was beautiful; there were grey roses everywhere. The guests were sitting on the sides smiling at us. Harry was sitting with Sirius, Moody, Tonks, Moody, the Weasley minus Ginevra and Ronald, Minerva, Kingsley, and Poppy. I looked at the front and I saw Severus looking at me smiling softly and I beamed at him.

The ceremony was short and sweet; I felt tears falling on my face when Severus said his vows promising to protect me and love me always. Severus smiled at me when he glided the platinum band on my finger and he smirked when it was my turn to put his band. Our first kiss as a married couple was sweet and everybody cheered. Severus led me to our table where I sat between Harry and him.

-Mione, are you happy?- Harry asked me.

-Yes,- I said taking Severus's hand while he talked with Remus. -How do you feel?-

-Is difficult as always heard about their love, how brave he was, how much he loved her. They always told me about Riddle's evilness, it was easy to believe if you remember that he wanted to kill me in the cemetery.- Harry said softly. -I saw the memories, I can feel his love in our bond, I'm confused.-

-I can feel his love also,- I said caressing the little snake on my shoulder. I felt a hand resting on my shoulder and I saw Dad kneeling between Harry and me.

-I had lost the hopes to have you near me,- Dad said kissing our heads. -I miss your mother so much.-

-We are here for you,- I said softly.

-I will be right by your side always. Now we celebrate this beautiful wedding with our friends.- Dad said.

-Maybe my wife will want to dance with me?- Severus asked. -Come, wife, they are waiting for our first dance as a married couple.-

He led me to the middle of the ballroom and he pulled me close to him; I could feel his warm body and I put my head on his chest enjoying the moment. We continued to dance while the other couples started to join us.

-If you look to your right, you will see something interesting,- Severus said and I followed his eyes to find something amusing.

-Well, it looks like your godson found courage finally,- I said looking at Draco as he led Harry around the room. -They will be good together.-

-Look at Cissa and Lucius,- Severus said smirking. Cissa was beaming and Lucius looked resigned. -Lucius just lost 100 galleons to me.-

-You knew?- I asked surprised.

-Of course, they were drooling at each other. At least now they will stop fighting.- Severus said.

We continued to dance several minutes until Cissa came to tell us that we needed to cut the cake. It was beautiful, made of chocolate and full of cherries and cream. Everybody laughed when I fed Severus with so much cake that he ended with food all over his face. He smirked at me and kissed me putting some of the frostings on my face. Cissa rolled her eyes and cleaned us because we needed to be perfect for the pictures.

After many, many pictures, we sat with our friends for the last drink before bed. I was starting to be nervous about it. I knew that we needed to consummate our marriage in order to seal our bond but I was scared of it. I heard that it was painful and I was sure I would be boring for him.

-Severus, on the Slytherin line there is a tradition that the father would prepare the older heir for the wedding night,- Dad said taking my hand and helping me up. -She will be ready for you in twenty minutes.-

-Ok, I will talk with Lucius about our plans for the 'wedding' with Albus next Monday,- Severus said kissing my hand.

We walked until we arrived at our room and Dad led me to the bed. I sat crossing my legs over my body and waited for him to talk.

-Usually, the first heir is a male so I had to read a little for this,- Das said opening a wooden box and giving me a black vial. -This potion will help you in two things. The first is to help you ease the pain of the first time; the second is to assure the continuity of our line. Don't worry about this because I know that you are taking the potion.-

-Do we have other traditions?- I asked curiously while I drank the potion.

-Well yes, can you enter into your bed and cover yourself with the sheets?- Dad asked blushing and I did as he asked.

He started to chant several ancient spells and I gasped when I felt my clothes vanishing, my undesirable hair to be epilated, my skin getting soft as silk and I could feel a nice scent on my body.

-Father!- I gasped and he was crimson.

-It was Salazar idea of having our brides ready for their husbands,- Dad said looking at the wall. -I did this with your mother and she said that it was comfortable.-

-Too much information.- I said closing my eyes.

-Talk with him about how you feel. He loves you and he will help you.- Dad said before kissing my head and leaving the room.

I was lying on the bed, thinking about how to tell Severus about my fears, when the door opened and Severus entered our room.

-Hermione?- He asked and he gasped when he saw me already in bed. -Why are you already on the bed?-

-Well, Dad told me to do it,- I said blushing and he sat by my side.

-You are naked?- He asked confused.

-Well, Dad cast some spells from the line of Slytherin to prepare me for you.- I said softly and he smiled at me.

-I feel that you are scared about this; tell me how you feel.- Severus asked me kissing my hand. -Hmm, you are soft.-

-Well, I never did this before and I'm just scared that you will be bored with me.- I said closing my eyes.

-Love, I will be honored for this, to be the first man that would touch you and teach you how to enjoy your body.- Severus said softly. -Just close your eyes and I will enter our bed.-

I closed them and I heard him undressing and I shivered. After some minutes he opened the sheet and gasped.

-Can I open my eyes? Is everything all right?- I asked.

-You are perfect love,- Severus said entering the bed and I gasped when I felt his soft skin touching my body.

I was on fire, his skin and his scent were so good and I loved to be close to him. He pulled me to his side and kissed me, tasting me and making me feel like a woman. He caressed my shoulders while he was kissing and sucking my neck and I was moaning his name softly. He continued to caress me while he licked and sucked my nipples and I could feel how aroused he was. He was big and I wonder how he would fit inside me.

-It will be ok love.- Severus said, -I will go slowly.-

He was lapping my belly, nibbling my navel and caressing my folds while I was moaning. He licked my slit before opening my folds and suckling my clit softly waiting until I was relaxed to enter me with one finger. I moaned as he moved his finger slowly giving pleasure while he lapped my clit. Soon he was pumping two fingers fast as I repeated his name like a prayer.

-Do you think that I could try now?- Severus asked harshly

-Please, I need more," I said as he kissed me while he put the head of his cock near my entrance.

I was praying for the potion to work as he started to move inside me slowly. I felt my body opening to him and something snapping when he broke my hymen and it did not hurt but felt uncomfortable.

-Are you all right?- Severus asked stilling his movements.

-I'm ok, just move,- I said trying to move my hips.

He started to rock against me slowly until we found a nice rhythm. He felt so good and I was chanting his name while he told me how good my soft pussy was. He speeded until he was pumping hard inside me with my legs on his shoulders and I felt fire through my veins.

-I'm so close,- I yelled and he kissed me hard circling my clit until we exploded together. I fell over the edge yelling his name and he bit my shoulder marking me as his mate. I fell asleep fast enjoying his warm body around me.

I woke up feeling his lips on my neck and I smiled softly. I turned to face him and he kissed me until we were out of breath.

-Morning wife,- Severus said kissing my jaw.

-Morning husband,- I said caressing his back.

-How do you feel this morning?- He asked concerned.

-A little sore but it will be ok-. I said. -Also, I'm hungry.-

-We need to get a dress for breakfast. Your father will want to see you.- Severus said helping me up

I winced a little went I started to walk and he sighed. I smiled at him and he shook his head.

-I should be gentler with you, sorry,- Severus said hugging me

-I was very happy to thank you,- I said smirking. -I will be ok, I'm not the first to be a little sore after her first time.-

-I cannot tell you how proud I feel knowing that nobody touched you before,- Severus said as he put his pants. He was so handsome and I was staring at him. -Did you see something you like?-

-Oh yes, I like it very much,- I said and he chuckled.

-Come, wife, I need sustenance to be able to follow you,- Severus said dragging me outside the room.

When we arrived at the kitchen everybody was reading the food. Dad pulled a chair for me and I sat next to him.

-Morning, how are you today?- Dad asked me and Lucius chuckled.

-No need for an answer, our little one is glowing.- Lucius said and I blushed.

-No need to embarrass my wife.- Severus said kissing my hand. -Love, do you want some coffee?-

-Yes please.- I said buttering some toasts and serving Severus's dish and mine.

I sipped my coffee in silence watching the others. Lucius was telling the news to Dad, Arthur, Severus, and Moody. Molly was talking with Cissa, Pippy, and Minerva. Draco and Harry were joking with Remus, Sirius, and Tonks. It was nice to see my family and friends so happy and relaxed. Eventually, Severus told me that we needed to prepare to go back to the castle and Minerva called me.

-I'm sorry for my behavior; Molly explained everything and I saw the memories. I will help you to end this.- Minerva said. -For the moment we will say, Albus, that your father wanted you to sleep in his quarters for your protection.-

-That will help with him until after the 'wedding',- I said and Severus nodded.

-We need to go to the castle now,- Severus said.

I followed Severus, Minerva, and Poppy to the floo and we flooed to Minerva's office. She told us that it could be a good idea to talk with the headmaster as soon as possible and we went together.

Minerva was nervous as she explained that I requested her presence on our manor to resolve a problem related to my future marriage with Severus and Dumbledore was not happy about this.

-Why was I not informed about this Minerva? You were in danger.- He said angry and Minerva stared at him shocked

-I was not aware that I have to talk with you about everything I do.- She said coldly

-Only when you are looking for problems,- Dumbledore said and Minerva glared at him

-I thought I was old enough to decide about my life,- She said angrily

-I'm the head of the Order and you will let me know things like this,- Dumbledore yelled and Severus stood to put me on his back.

-I don't think my intended needs to see you like this. Albus, her father wants her in my chambers.- Severus said

-That would be a good idea. I have your papers ready here so we could be done with that.- Dumbledore said. -I will announce your marriage tomorrow.-

The door opened and Harry entered the room and Dumbledore looked at him confused.

-Excuse me but who are you?- The headmaster asked.

-I'm Harry sir.- My brother said

-You have to be kidding,- Dumbledore said sitting down. -How?-

-My mother had a lover and she had twins, Hermione and me,- Harry said.

-I don't understand,- Dumbledore said confused.

-I have some memories of you.- Harry said showing him a vial.

-I will not see memories that are dumped with dark magic.- Professor Dumbledore said angrily. -I'm not sure that to have you here is a good idea after all.-

-What are you saying, Albus?- Minerva asked shocked.

-If Harry and Hermione are dark now, I will have to expel them to protect our children.- Dumbledore said rising to his full height. -You could do your Newts as private students but not here anymore.-

-If you do this I will leave with her.- Severus said angrily.

-You will have to as you are fired.- Dumbledore said glaring at Severus who just nodded.

-Hermione, Harry, go take your things. We are leaving the castle now.- Severus said angrily.

-You will see that you made a mistake when you turned our better fighters to the dark.- Dumbledore said and I pulled Harry out of the room.

-Harry, come, Dolby will take care of our things faster than us. We can ask Kreacher to help us also.- I said and he nodded.

Some minutes later, I was sitting in our sitting room waiting for Severus to come. Harry was shocked and I could understand him. I could never imagine that Dumbledore could expel us like that.

-Hermione, Harry, the elves will take care of everything here. Come we are flooing to the manor.- Severus said leading us to the hearth.

Dad was waiting for us over the hearth and hugged us. We sat on the couches and nobody knew what to tell when we heard the heart activating and we saw Minerva entering our manor.

-I hope you don't mind to have some outcasts in your house.- She said and we could see Poppy, Filius, Pomona, Vector, Sinistra, Charity, Sibyl, Madam Prince and even Filch with his ugly cat. -We decided to tell him what we thought about the situation and we got fired as Severus.-

-Welcome to my manor. Don't worry as we have enough place here.- Dad said and then sighed. -Just sit and we will take some tea.-

-What is going to happen now?- I asked.

-Probably he will say that you are dark, my fault obviously,- Severus said.

-We have the advantage that he doesn't know that most of the order is on our side,- Dad said. -Come with me to the dining room, we will take dinner, go to sleep and tomorrow we will see what to do about this.-

-It's a good idea father.- Harry said and everybody gasped when they saw dad hugging Harry.

Two weeks later we had more information about the real situation. Why would somebody want to have an endless war like this? It was a matter of power and money. Dumbledore and his allies could have them if the Britain magic community were depending on them for their freedom. As the only heir of Potter, Harry had a lot of money that they could use also. Dad, Lucius, Moody, Arthur, and Severus were trying to find some information while Harry, Draco (also expelled) and I prepare the Newts.

As I was writing a long note about a very complex spell, I felt a wave of nausea hit me strongly and I ran to the toilet. I emptied my stomach and I rested on the floor with my head on my knees waiting to have some strength to get up.

-Love?- Severus asked. -This is the third day that you are not feeling well.-

-It will be ok love,- I said taking his hand and walking to the sink. I brushed my teeth and he was looking at me worried. -I need to talk to dad, maybe he knows a potion for this.-

-Your father is not very strong on potions. I don't think he could know something for this.- Severus said and I nodded.

-I know, he told me that but in our heir room there are some secrets as the potion for the wedding night,- I said and he frowned deep.

-A potion for what?- He asked looking at me

-A potion from the Slytherin family to make the first time easier-. I said blushing.

-To make the first time easier?- Severus asked slowly and I could see that he was trying to remember something. -TOM! COME TO THE SITTING ROOM NOW!-

-Love?- I asked confused as he dragged me to the sitting room where everybody waited.

-What did you give to my wife on our wedding night?- Severus asked angrily.

-A potion for the wives created by Salazar,- Dad said confused.

-Do you remember what it's supposed to do?- Severus asked

-To help her with her first time,- Dad said

-And to continue your line.- Severus said and I looked at him worried

-But she is taking the potion.- Dad said weakly.

-The potion you gave her cancel all the potions and will not let the charms to be cast.- Severus said seething. -Why did you not talk to me before giving her anything?-

-I am sorry.- Dad said

-You are sorry but is her who will be a mother too soon.- Severus yelled and I pulled him to my side

-Shush, it will be ok love.- I said and he hugged me.

-I wanted you to be able to do as you wanted, to study.- Sev said and I caressed his face.

-Will you think less of me if I'd find a babysitter?- I asked

-Of course not.- Severus said.

-So this will be ok.- I said

-Poppy, can you check?- Severus asked

-Yes. Hermione just sit comfortable.- Poppy said starting to cast some spells. -This is good.-

I saw a silver light glowing around me and we could see a picture on the air showing a little ball with two tiny dots inside. I was having twins like Harry and me.

-Well done Severus, say hello two your little boys.- Poppy said and everybody cheered

-Thank you, love,- Severus muttered in my ear while Lucius was preparing a party.


	6. Love

To Pov

I was sitting on my desk looking at the parchments that Lucius brought from the Ministry. Dumbledore had his hands over a lot of things that control the lives of everyone. I realized that he stopped several families from adopting me when I was in the orphanage and I was furious. I tried to imagine how different could be my life if I had a loving family with me but when I remembered my little ones, I calmed down. It was difficult to understand why he let Sirius rotting in Azkaban when he could help him to prove his innocence. He manipulated some laws to stopped the werewolves to have access to better jobs and prevented Arthur to be promoted several times. He was using us for his own benefit.

I heard somebody knocking the door and I let them inside my office. Rodolphus looked nervous. After Bellatrix went to Azkaban, we discovered a very powerful imperius over the Lestrange brothers and Severus gave them a potion who broke this. They apologized to the Longbottom and they started to research for a solution to the Aurors who were living a nightmare on the hospital.

-My Lord.- He said looking down.

-Rodolphus, I told you to call me Tom,- I said and he nodded.

-I was cleaning our manor of the darkness when I found this and I thought you would love to read it.- He said giving me an old parchment. -This was in her room, in a chest hidden in her closet.-

-Thank you, I will read it,- I said.

I looked at the parchment before casting some spells to see if there were some hexes on it but it was clean. I recognized the magical signature to be Dumbledore and Bellatrix. The letter was from two days after I vanished and my love died.

' _Bella,_

 _This changed all our plans but I think we will be able to find a solution for this._

 _I took her before somebody could arrive and I was thinking that your safe house on the coast to hide her there._

 _James died on his own hand when the hex over him was lift and he understood what he did to her only love. You had a great idea when you cursed him to hate that bint over their wedding. After all, she was not his mate as he thought._

 _I will try to owl you later to pass the package to hide._

 _With the hope that our plans will arrive at completion._

 _Albus Dumbledore.'_

-Rodolphus, do you have a house near the sea?- I asked and he nodded.

-Yes, I bought this for Bellatrix on our first anniversary. Why are you asking?- He asked confused.

-I will call some of our own and we will go there, I think that we will find a surprise,- I said and he nodded.

I pressed my wand on the new mark on my wrist and two minutes later, Severus, Lucius, Arthur, Moody, Remus and William Weasley were in my office waiting for me to talk. I gave them the letter and I paced while they read it and gasped. They looked at me and I sighed.

-I don't know what are we going to find there but I think we need to go. At least this could give us another ally against Dumbledore.- I said and they nodded.

-We better leave this between us and not tell anybody,- Severus said and I nodded. -We could go now.-

-Yes, I prefer if we could go now,- I said and I started to go to the garden. -Rodolphus, we need you to lead us there.-

-Yes, Tom; the cottage is near the cave that you love to go in the summer.- He said and I nodded.

-I will apparate one of you, the rest who knows the place can do the same for the others,- I said and I took Sirius hand apparating us to the cottage.

The place was dark and I felt some wards protecting the place. Rodolphus told us to wait and he walked to the door. The wards melted leaving the place bare for us to enter. The house was dirty and dark, we could see that Bellatrix would come here often as she let some food and some of her favorites books. Rodolphus cast a very ancient spell and gasped.

-Somebody is in the dungeons.- He said sprinting down the stairs with us following him.

We could see a dark cell on the end of the corridor, a little candle was alight and a woman was crying inside and my heart broke when I recognized the sweet voice.

-Oh my love, so many years dreaming about you and our little ones.- The woman said, -How old are they? Are they with you? Oh please, I want to see my love again.-

She sobbed and I cursed the mad woman as she knew about this all these years and never told me. I walked to the door and I was sent to the opposite wall. I yelped and Severus came to my side giving me a healing potion.

-The wards are heavy here.- He said and I nodded. -Bill, would you try to cast them off.-

-Let me see,- William said pulling out his wand and casting several spells. -The wards are programmed so only a Lestrange can cast them off. Rodolphus, you only need to cast a finitem and this will be over.-

-I'll do it,- Rodolphus said casting the spell and opening the door.

I walked inside and I saw her sitting on the floor, with her arms holding her knees and sobbing again.

-Please, I will stop complaining, please don't hurt me.- She sobbed and I fell to her side crying.

-Love?- I asked and she looked at me with her green eyes. -Lily? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead.-

-Dumbledore came after James killed himself and you disappeared. He took me to a safe house and left to put Harry with my sister knowing that she would hate him. He let Bellatrix take care of me all this year only preventing her to hexed me like she did with Alice and Frank.- Lily said.

-Love, our babies are so beautiful, you need to see them,- I said and she looked at me confused.

-How old are they?- Lily asked.

-They are almost eighteen years old,- I said and she sobbed. -Come love.-

-Oh Tom, I missed you so much,- Lily said and I hugged her tight while our friends smiled softly. -Where is Severus?-

-I'm here Lily,- Severus said and she pulled him down hugging him.

-I'm sorry, I was so stupid and vain. You were my best friend.- Lily said and Severus kissed her head.

-Is ok, we have so many news to tell you but first we need to leave this place,- Severus said and helped me to apparate her to my rooms. -I have some potions for you and you can take a bath before you will see your children. I will go prepare everybody for this.-

-Yes, this will be difficult for them, especially for Hermione,- I said and he nodded leaving the room.

-Why this could be difficult for her,- Lily asked drinking the potions.

-Well, I will tell you while you take your bath,- I said leading her to our bathroom. -You see, our little girl found a mate.-

-Really? Don't tell me that he is Severus.- Lily said and I nodded. -How?-

-Well, they fell for each other and they complement each other very good. On the other side, Harry found his mate on Draco Malfoy.- I said helping her out of the rags she was wearing.

-A Malfoy? Well, I hope that he will be happy.- Lily said entering the bath and looking at me confused. -Why are you not entering the bath?-

-I wanted to give you some space,- I said blushing and she shook her head.

-I had more than ten years of that so get in right now,- Lily said so I ripped my clothes and threw them to the floor before entering the bath. -Nice, now come here lover.-

-I thought you would be tired,- I said caressing her shoulder.

-Never for you,- Lily said before kissing me hard.

I felt her hands traveling down my stomach and I kissed her neck before kneeling between her legs. I caressed her slit and I realized that she was ready for me so I thrust into her and she yelled my name. I was riding her hard and she was yelling my name as she used to do it every time we would make love. She was perfect, her soft cunt was heaven and I fell over the edge pulling her with me. She closed her eyes and kissed my head.

-I missed you so much, love. I was lost without you.- Lily said and I sobbed on her chest. -I'm here with you and I'm not leaving you again. I'm a widow now so I'm all yours.-

-We will bond today; I don't want anybody to think that you are free game,- I said and she laughed.

-It would be clear that I'm your love. Now let get dressed and I want to see my children.- Lily said standing up.

I helped her to find a robe and I put my clothes while she fixed her long hair. She was beautiful with her long red hair and her green eyes. She waited until I was ready and we walked into the sitting room.

-Are you telling me that Dad has a surprise for us?- Hermione asked confused.

-Love, you need to be open mind as the rest of you all. We discovered this today and this will change a lot of things around here.- Severus said and Lilly nodded at me.

We entered the room and everybody gasped. Harry looked at his mother and pulled out his wand.

-Who are you?- he asked afraid.

-Harry, this is me, your mother,- Lily said softly. -Bellatrix put me in a dungeon all over these years.-

-Who is in the casket?- Hermione asked.

-I don't know, Dumbledore brought me to her and I don't know what they did after that,- Lily said walking to their side.

-We never saw their bodies. Albus said that it could be too much.- Remus said and Minerva nodded.

-So you are my mother?- Hermione asked.

-Oh, lovely girl.- Lily said pulling Hermione into her arms, -I dreamt about meeting you and now you are a married woman.-

-Yes, I found my mate and I hope that you are not angry with me,- Hermione said cuddling against her mother.

-No little one, Severus was my best friend and he will take care of you. Harry? A Malfoy?- Lily asked smirking.

-Well, he is my mate,- Harry said walking to Lily' side and putting his head on her shoulder. -I missed you even if I did not remember a lot.-

-You were a happy boy,- Lily said. -To have you near me was the only thing that allowed me to go on when I had to separate from your father.-

-Now we are together and we will stop the old fool,- I said and they nodded.

-So do you have more news?- Lily asked and Hermione blushed.

-Dad used the potion with me and I got pregnant,- Hermione said and Lily beamed at her.

-I will help you with this but I will talk with your father about using an unknowing potion with my baby,- Lily said and I gulped.

-Funny to see the dark Lord shuddering when a witch talks to him like this,- Remus said and they laughed.

-She is the only one who can scare me,- I said and Lily smirked at me.

-Be a good boy and I will forgive you,- Lily said and Harry groaned.

-Too much information mother!- he said and Hermione chuckled.

-How do you think that you were sired?- She asked and Harry blushed.

-No talking about that,- Harry said and Draco held him while muttering in his ear.

-Come, love, I will help you forget that,- Draco said taking Harry to their room.

-Nice way to say, 'come, love, I will shag you until you feel better'. I think we will have more news soon.- I said and Lucius nodded.

-Maybe we could bond them so at least the baby will not be born out of wedlock?- Lucius said and Lily nodded.

-We need to organize my own wedding because as a widow I want to bond to this one,- Lily said and Cissa beamed at her.

-I will help you with that,- Cissa said pulling Lily to the library.

-Now I will take my wife to my room for a good night of shag and rest,- Severus said and we groaned. Where was the stoic potion master that we used to love?

-I did not need to know that,- Sirius said closing his eyes. -I'm all alone here.-

-Not really my friend,- Remus said taking his hand and leading him to his room for a long night I guessed.

-So actually, I'm the only one alone?- Minerva said softly.

-Mini, I have some books of transfiguration that I wanted to show to you,- Moody said and she nodded.

-Ok, lead the way.- She said and Moody looked at me smirking. Yes, books, I guessed the silence spells were going to work at full capacity tonight.

Her Pov

I was laughing in the sitting room when I saw Moody entering the room with a tabby cat on his arms and he sat on the couch caressing her while she purred. They were a nice couple and they were very happy. They told us that they used to date when they were young but Dumbledore convinced them that it was a bad idea. Actually, he wanted her for himself. Remus was caressing a very tired Sirius and Draco was kissing Harry's neck. Our manor was full of very happy couples.

-I have news,- Lucius said entering the room. -We found another parchment with more plans from Dumbledore. He was trying to take Gringotts from the goblins. As you may guess they are not happy about it and they will fight with us.-

-So, we have the goblins, the order, part of the ministry, the werewolves, the Velas, the vampires and the giants,- I asked and they nodded. -Who is still helping him?-

-The dementors, the Wizengamot, the youngest Weasleys, and some wizards and witches,- Lucius said.

-We need to find a way to enter the castle and to talk with the founder ghosts,- Severus said and Dad nodded.

-I can have a way,- Dad said. -I could summon Salazar as I'm his heir. He could help us to understand how to end this.-

-Do it, love,- Mum said and Dad nodded.

-As the heir of the great house of Slytherin, I summon you Oh Great Lord to help me protect our house,- Dad said and we heard a strange noise.

-I'm here answering your call.- An old ghost said and looked at me smiling. -So are you giving me the new heirs?-

-Yes My Lord,- I said looking down.

-My child, call me Salazar.- He said and I nodded. -And you are the boy who is giving me a little baby girl?-

-A baby girl?- Harry stuttered and put a hand on his belly.

-Oh love,- Draco said kissing him.

-My little girl,- Cissa said hugging Harry and Draco.

-You asked me to come here because you need help to stop the old fool.- Salazar said, -We are forbidden from doing anything but as you summoned using the ancient words, I was able to leave the castle. Rowena, Helga and Godric did not have the chance as they do not have living heirs.-

-What can we do?- I asked.

-We need to plan this carefully or he will be able to find a way out. he is a Gryffindor but he is sneaky as a Slytherin.- Salazar said. -I will go to see if some ghosts of the ministry will help us and I will be back soon. Try to rest and we have a long battle in the future.-


	7. Secrets

Tom Pov

Two months later we were still looking for a good strategy to fight this war against Dumbledore. Lucius was trying to find a weakness in his plans but nothing was easy to find. The goblins said that only Potter used the vaults but they couldn't tell us how this was possible but as Lucius said 'after all we are all related', so it was possible that Dumbledore was related to Harry.

Lily was very happy helping Hermione with her pregnancy; they bonded really fast and I was happy to see them together reading in the library or talking on the garden. Harry was looking at her mother happily while Draco spoiled him rotten and took care of his love. His pregnancy was not an easy one and Severus was brewing some potions to help him.

-Lily, I can understand what you told us about your marriage but he really loved you or at least he thought so,- Remus said and Lily nodded.

-It was very quick.- She said, -I realized that I was not in love with him some days before the wedding but it was too late to go back. On the wedding night, he was different, cold and slowly he changed until he hated me.-

-Remember that he was cursed,- I said and she nodded. -I know is difficult for you but try to remember that he was not himself when he hurt you.-

-I know, it just that I would love to be able to talk with him,- Lily said.

-What are we doing now?- Severus asked.

-Well, the little ones are resting during their pregnancies and we will find a way to end this,- I said.

-Lily, as his widow, you could open his vault,- Lucius said.

-I would like to go to his manor,- Lily told us. -He always said that we would live there but some days before the wedding, he told me that he bought the cottage for us.-

-It was strange as he always wanted to live there,- Sirius said

-He used to talk about that place all the time. He dreamt about you two living there.- Remus said

-Maybe we could go there,- I said and she nodded.

-The place must have some wards,- Severus said. -We need to take Bill with us and let Hermione and Harry here.-

-They are not going to be happy,- Lily said. -But we don't know what could be there.-

-Yes. Severus call the same persons who went with us the last time.- I said and Severus went to the floo

An hour later we apparated to the Potter manor leaving two angry hormonal ones behind. Draco was trying to calm down Harry while Minerva talked with an angry Hermione who told her husband to find a place to sleep for the next week. Severus grumbled and told her that they were talking about this as soon as we would be back.

The manor was dark and looked haunted. Lucius was able to find the blueprints and we could find the gates easily even if they were covered with a dark plant. Rastaban took care of this telling as that it was a very dangerous one but easily deal with if you knew how. He also said that it would be difficult to have access to it as it was a registered space so it had to be a powerful person who bought it.

When we arrived at the main door, Bill cast several spells and he found different types of wards. A blood one, a fidelity one, and a very dark one. Arthur was able to break the blood one as he was related to the Potter, Sirius opened the fidelity one as he was James's best friend and between Bill and Severus, they were able to break the dark one.

Moody entered first with Remus and they told us to come. The place used to be beautiful but was abandoned and dirty. Lily walked around looking at the portraits until she found the one she was looking for, James.

-Love?- She said and I went to her side. -The portrait is not moving.-

-How? It should be moving as he died.- I said confused.

-Normally it happens like that. When the person dies, it activates with the memories and the personality of the one painted.- Lucius said. -Even when the person is in a coma, it could wake up. It happened with my father.-

-Let me check on it,- Moody said starting to cast several spells. One made the portrait glow and he gasped. -This is not a normal portrait. Is a trap to enclosed a person in an eternal slumber.-

-So he is not dead?- Lily asked

-We don't know. In any case, we need to take this to our manor and check for it.- I said. -If he was cursed this could help us against the old fool.-

-Yes, I want to understand how everything happened,- Sirius said helping Moody to take down the portrait.

-I will feel better if we go now,- I said and they nodded

When we arrived at the manor, we went to my lab and put the portrait on a chair. Severus summoned several books and we sat trying to find an answer to this mystery. Remus told us to let Hermione help as she was very strong in research and she was reading four books at the same time while she copied several notes on a parchment.

-I don't think that we need a spell for this, it has to be something on the portrait.- She said approaching the portrait. She muttered some minutes until she nodded. -I need Harry.-

-Why?- I asked.

-It's a specific ward. How many chances could we have to be near it? With Dumbledore's plans and not knowing the truth.- She said

-Not a lot,- Lily said. -Lucius call him.

Harry entered the room and looked at the portrait narrowing his eyes.

-Why is this here?- He asked angrily.

-We found it at the manor son,- I said and he nodded. -As you can see it's not moving and your sister has an idea.-

-Tell me, Mione,- Harry said softening his eyes

-I think we need to touch it together. I can feel some kind of magical cellophane around it.- Hermione said. -I'm not sure about the consequences of this but be prepared.-

I saw them walking to the chair and I felt proud of their courage. She told Harry to touch the portrait and he nodded. As soon as their hands were on the portrait, it started to glow and they came to our side. The portrait was glowing stronger until we needed to close our eyes when I opened them, a sleepy James Potter was curled on the chair.

Remus and Sirius went to his side and tried to enervate him without success. He was alive but in a magical coma.

-He tried to kill himself so we don't know if he will wake up,- Bill said.

-Mum?- Hermione said looking at him. -Try to touch him.-

-Why?- Lily asked.

-How many chances that you would want to be near him after what happened between you two?- Hermione asked.

-Next to zero because of my temper,- Lily said approaching James.

She touched his cheek slowly and we could see him stirring and opening his eyes. James was confused and looked around until he found Lily and he gasped.

-I'm sorry. I would never hurt you like this.- James said falling to the ground and hugging her legs. -Some days before the wedding Albus came to talk to me telling me that he had a plan to used Tom for his benefit. He said that he was tired of helping everyone and that he had a very strong ally.-

-What happened?- I asked

-Tom? How are you alive?- James Potter asked.

-A very long story,- I said. -Tell us, please-

-He said that I would pay for rejecting his plan and cursed me to hate Lily telling me that she was not my mate after all.- James said.- I would be hurting you but not be able to stop it.-

-We are trying to show what he did and does.- Lily said. -Will you help us?-

-Yes. I want to be able to live my life with the ones I love.- James Potter said. -Pads, Moony?-

-Prongs?- Sirius asked

-I missed you so much,- James said. -While I was asleep, I dreamt about you-

-You need to rest,- Remus said helping him up while Sirius took his hand

-You will be able to speak with him after he had rest,- Sirius said caressing James's face.

-See you later.- They said leaving the room together

We were silent some seconds until we laughed. They were mated. Lily rolled her eyes and I looked at her.

-He used to spend more time them than with me.- She said.

-So the person I used to think was my father is actually dating my godfather and my friend?- Harry asked confused.

-Yes, we will have a lot of babies I think,- Hermione said chuckling

-Well, we will have three from you two,- I said.

-Probably two more from the trio,- Severus said smirking

-Cissa is nagging about a little girl,- Lucius said closing his eyes

-Not me, I'm past that,- I said and I felt a hand on my shoulder

-Love?- Lily said and I shivered

-Yes dear,- I said looking at her.

-You know how much I would love to have a little one?- Lily said and Lucius chuckled while I nodded in defeat.

-Ok, I only want you to be happy,- I told her and she beamed at me. -Now if you want a little one maybe you could try the potion I gave to Hermione.-

-Tom, this potion is not intended for muggleborns,- Severus said

-It will be all right,- I said waving my hand and leading lily to our room.

Her Pov

Two months after we found James, the manor was a mess with so many pregnant witches and wizards. Mum, Cissa, Tonks, me, Molly, Luna and a very surprise Minerva were dealing with morning sickness. On the other hand, Harry, Sirius, and James were dealing with their crazy hormones.

Mum was not talking with dad and he was sleeping in the library for the general amusement when we saw the Dark Lord begins her every day to take him back. Mum took the same potion he gave me for my first time and she was expecting twins again so she was angry. Dad tried every day to be on her good side with different gifts but it was not working.

-Love, I miss you so much,- Dad said and she glared at him

-Severus told you not to give me the potion and you poured it on my drink,- Mum said and dad sighed.

-I just wanted to help,- Dad said and mum sighed.

-The same thing for Hermione and she is pregnant now. You need to learn that potions are not your strong point so let the other do their work.- Mum said.

-Love, I couldn't be near you on your first pregnancy and I was hoping to do it with these, little ones,- Dad said closing her eyes and mum smiled softly at him. -Please just tell me what I need to do to be like we were before.-

-Just hold me,- Mum said and Dad took her into his arms smiling. -Love you too even if you are a prat sometimes.-

-Love you,- Dad said.

-Good, now that this is over we can work again,- Lucius said putting a lot of parchments on the table. -I think we have the key to our success here so everybody will take one and read.-

-We have this whiteboard with the different crimes and we will note here if we find something that could help us in the parchments,- Remus said.

For the next our we read and wrote several things off the board. Severus found some papers showing that five families wanted to adopt Dad and that Dumbledore stopped them. Another paper showed that Remus wanted to take Harry but Dumbledore put a law preventing him to have a job. We found several notes an Arthur file telling how simple and poorly prepared he was to have better jobs. Another parchment showed several visits to Bellatrix during the time that she was in Azkaban. Now as Lucius said, he would need to prepare a case and find a good way to bring him to make a mistake and to take him to trial.

-Good work everybody,- Dad said. -Lucius will start with the legal work while we tried to find a way about this.-

-For the moment we will be at the manor and only some of us will leave to work,- Mum said. -James, Sirius, and Harry as your pregnancies are harder, we moved your rooms on the ground floor so you will not be walking too much.-

-Thank you, the twins are killing me,- Sirius said and we smiled at him. -I always thought that the Black would end with me and here I'm giving two boys to the house.-

-Everything will be ok love,- Remus said caressing his face.

-Wolf, you deserve a drink after handling these two,- Severus said sitting next to me.

-The secret is to have the happy and sated and they are good boys,- Remus said chuckling and James glared at him. -Oh, remember last time you made a scandal?-

-Yes?- James stuttered.

-I think you don't want the same thing?- Remus asked arching his brow.

-No, sorry Remus,- James said blushing and leaving the room.

-You see, you need to teach them,- Remus said leading Sirius to their room while we laughed.


	8. Getting ready

Her Pov

I woke up very early and I prepared a bath. My belly was starting to be very big and I spend a lot of time talking with my babies. I entered the warm water and I sighed happily.

"Trying to enjoy your bath without me?" Severus asked entering the bath and pulling me to his side.

"Trying to enjoy a moment with my sons," I said caressing my belly. "This is starting to be so big."

"You are five months pregnant and you are beautiful," Severus said caressing my belly. "I never thought about having a son and I'm having two."

"I was not expecting to get married and pregnant so soon but I'm happy," I said cuddling with him. "So what news do you have for me?"

"Not much love, the meeting was boring as you were not there," Severus said washing my hair. "Lucius is still trying to find a way to bring Albus to justice."

"He seems to have everything checked," I said thinking. "Maybe we need to act differently?"

"How?" Severus asked rinsing my hair.

"We could find some of his allies who could be a weak link," I said starting to wash his chest.

"Who could be so hot head?" He asked me and I smirked.

"One of the Weasley?" I asked innocently.

"You are so smart. Come we need to talk with the others." Severus said helping me out of the tub. "I think that you already have a plan."

"Wait until we are with the others," I said.

When we arrived at the dining room, everybody was waiting there. Harry was almost seven months pregnant and it was funny to see Draco spoiling him so much. Remus was talking with a very pregnant Sirius who was caressing his big belly. James was sipping a cup of tea while Minerva was telling him about some spells that she found on the library while Moody was talking with dad. Mom was talking with Molly and Cissa while Arthur and Lucius talked over the newspaper.

"Good morning. My wife had an idea today." Severus said pulling my chair.

"It wouldn't be your wife if she didn't have one or two great ideas as soon as she wakes up," Draco said smirking and I rolled my eyes.

"We need something that could make Ron or Ginny lose it. If they would do something bad, Dumbledore will be forced to take action." I said and they nodded.

"What could drive them mad?" Lucius asked and Harry looked at me nodding.

"Imagine Harry and me in a restaurant. Somebody could hint them about this and when they would be there, Severus and Draco could arrive and kiss us." I said and Draco smirked.

"The weasel would want to kill us," Draco said.

"Especially if you fuss around Harry's belly," I said and Dad shook his head.

"This could be dangerous." He said.

"Part of the group could be around and I can take Weasley," Severus said.

"So when are we doing this?" Harry asked.

"In two days as we need somebody to give the information to one of them," I said and Charlie nodded.

"I will do this, there are still thinking about me as the outsider as I used to live abroad," Charlie said.

"Good, in two days we are heading to Diagon Alley and we could rent the restaurant so nobody could be hurt," I said and Lucius nodded.

"I will call one of my friends about this, but we need some witness on the restaurant," Lucius said.

"Probably we will need some people in the restaurant but we could invite some Aurors," Dad said and I nodded.

"Good, now everybody knows what to do and we will meet at Diagon Alley in two days," Severus said and everybody nodded before leaving the room. "Love comes, you need a nap before dinner."

"Yes, I'm tired," I said standing up and following him to our room.

"Your body is changing now." He said opening the door and I sat on the bed.

"I'm entering my sixth month with two boys; Harry is worst as he is almost at the seventh month," I said and he caressed my belly.

"To see Potter and Black with their big bellies is great," Severus said and I chuckled.

"Remus is very proud about that," I said and he nodded.

"He has to; he is the only one who can tame them both," Severus said pushing me onto my back and spooning me. "You need to sleep, love. This will be hard for you and we don't know how they can react."

"I will be ok," I said pressing my body against his back and feeling his lips on my neck and his hard cock rubbing my arse. "Hmmm, this feels good."

"I know," Severus said before starting to enter me slowly and I moaned his name. "Always ready for me, always wet for me."

"You are the best love," I said and he was pumping hard inside me. "Oh Merlin, this is so good."

"You are so soft, so hot." He said rubbing my clit and I felt into heaven pulling him with me.

"Sleep love," Severus said kissing my neck and I fell asleep quick.


	9. The trap

Her Pov

I was talking with Harry as we walked through Diagon Alley looking at the different stores and trying to decide what to do. I knew that Ginny was following us and I took Harry's hands pulling him to a baby store. He wanted to buy a baby carrier as he thought it could be easier on the big manor and I was thinking how to handle twins with so many stairs.

"Look at this," Harry said showing me a strange carrier. "It has a place for two babies but it has many charms to make you feel that you are carrying a plume."

"This could be good as the manor is big," I said putting it into the bag. "I need more babies' shirts and nappies."

"I have to buy nappies too," Harry said and we took many of them.

We continued to buy until our bellies started to growl and he laughed. He led me to the register counter and we asked for our things to be sent to the manor. He took my hand and led me outside. It was cold and I was shivering so we decided to go to the restaurant. I saw Severus and Draco on the corner and I nodded entering the little restaurant. I could see some of the Aurors in the room and I saw Remus, Arthur, and Lucius on the back of the restaurant waiting to help if needed. When we sat down, a waitress came to pick up our order and left us with our drinks.

"So how the biggest bitch feel all knockout?" Ginny said and she smiled softly at Harry. "Harry, love, I can forgive you if you come back to me. My brother would even take the whore."

"You are talking about my sister," Harry growled.

"Yes, nice sister you have, shagging the bat of the dungeon," Ronald said sneering at me.

"We don't need to do this," I said and he laughed.

"You were supposed to be mine." He yelled and I heard the door opening.

Severus and Draco came to our side and kissed us making the red menaces growl. Draco helped Harry to sit down and kneeled next to him putting his hand on his belly. I could hear Ginny muttering about the abomination and I rolled my eyes when Draco kissed his son softly wrapping his hands around Harry.

"Don't touch him like this," Ginevra yelled putting out her wand. Severus pushed me to his back covering my belly and Ronald sneered at him.

"Look at the big bat, protecting the whore," Ronald said and Severus growled.

"Stop talking before you lose it," Severus said and I cuddled against him making Ronald yell.

"Cruciatus." He said while Ginny sent a sting curse at Draco. I yelled when I saw Severus falling to the floor and Ronald came to my side while Ginny crucioed Draco. "Little whore, who will help you?"

"That would be me," Moody said casting an incarcerous on the two red hair fools while I kneeled near Severus and I put his head on my lap. "Anders, take them to the ministry, they will be trying for the use of a dark magic."

"Yes, sir." The auror said leaving with the Weasley and some of the Aurors.

"Hermione, I need to pour this potion on their mouth," Lucius said so I gave him some space. "Severus thought about the possibility and gave me this for them."

"Thank you," I said softly and I heard Severus groaning in pain. "Love, are you ok?"

"Yes, I just need a quiet evening and I will be ok," Severus said standing up and pulling me to his side. "Draco, how are you?"

"I had better moments but I'm ok." He said pulling Harry to his side and trying to calm the anxious boy. "Come, love, you need to rest."

"Yes," Harry said cuddling against Draco.

A day later, we were together in the dining room taking breakfast when the daily prophet arrived. We shook our head at the tragic story wrote by Rita Skeeter telling about the poor victims of a trap. She told about how we goaded to hex us while taking pleasure in their confinement. Lucius said that he gave an interview to Xenofilus and we shook our head when he told about the looks he got when he entered his office.

"So how are you feeling today?" Cissa asked.

"Better, the arse was not good at the curse and I felt Tom's curse before so this is nothing," Severus said and Dad sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said and Severus shook his head.

"I would do the same thing if I had lost my family as you did," Severus said holding me close to him. "So what now?"

"We are supposed to go to the ministry today and to answer the questions. We need to wait until Albus will react." Lucius said.

"What about Bellatrix?" I asked.

"She was reported missing last night," Lucius said shaking his head. "We hoped that she will try to contact one of us thinking that we are still following their plan."

"She did it," Rodolphus said entering the room with a letter. "She told me how much she misses me and how we can bring Tom to the dark again together."

"So what are we doing about this?" Cissa asked.

"We could send her a letter with a meeting, she is a dangerous one and she could try to hurt our ladies," Tom said.

"We could propose her a deal, to heal on Saint Mungus. She was coerced by Dumbledore since she was a little girl." Lucius said.

"What about Ronald and Ginevra?" Bill asked.

"No son, they entered this knowing the consequences and they need to learn that we pay for our choices. Bellatrix was a sweet thing until Albus got her." Arthur said holding a crying Molly.

"I just want this to end," Molly said.

"Good, I will send a letter telling her to come to our manor. Who will come to talk with her?" Rastaban asked.

"Probably Lucius, Draco, Cissa, Severus, Poppy, you two and me," Dad said.

"I think I could help too," Sirius said and Remus shook his head.

"She could lose it if she'd know who the father will be," Remus said.

"Or she could be happy thinking about our house living through them," Sirius said. "I'm the last Black male alive."

"Yes, you are right," Remus said. "So when are you meeting her?"

"Now, she sent me an invitation to her," Rodolphus said reading a paper.

"Could this be a trap?" Severus asked.

"We don't know but we don't have a choice either, to have her helping could give us so much information," I said and they nodded. "Just be careful."

Vol Pov

We apparated near the entrance to the cave where Bellatrix was hiding and I saw Rodolphus flinching when a very thin woman appeared in the room. She looked sad and something was off around her. She was trembling and I could see how Rodolphus was suffering looking at her.

"Rudy?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked softly.

"Bells?" Rodolphus asked.

"What happened to me? I don't remember the last nineteen years." Bellatrix said falling to her knees and Rodolphus ran to her side pulling her to his lap. "I remember our wedding and the honeymoon. When Cissy told us about Draco and telling you about a job interview."

"The job at the research facility?" Rodolphus asked and she nodded.

"I remember entering an old building and after that everything is blank," Bellatrix said and I walked to her side making her shiver. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to help you," I said and she shook her head.

"But you are promoting a war?" She asked confused.

"Not anymore as I found love," I said and she smiled at me.

"As I did with my love," Bellatrix said caressing Rodolphus's face.

"Who did you met at the house?" Moody asked and she shook her head.

"I don't remember," Bellatrix said burying her face against Rodolphus.

"Would you like to be able to remember?" I asked and she nodded.

"Good, I'm taking her to a friend who would be able to heal her and I will send you a note with some news soon. Rodolphus needs to go with us." Moody said and we nodded.

"I will go too," Rastaban said and they left the room.

"This changes a lot of things. We need to have a new meeting after Bellatrix will remember what happened years ago." I said and everybody nodded.


End file.
